Spock's Daughter (Rewritten)
by Cookie2016
Summary: Icheb x OC After many centuries she was found. When she wakes up, she had gone to missions and dealt with conflicts, many attempts of flirting and the new present time.
1. That's me

Hi, I'm a sixteen year old girl named V'Lilis but nobody except for Tuvok knows it. The others know me as Lil or Lili. I have long raven black hair, very dark brown (almost black) eyes and full rosy lips. I don't have much skin color, so there's a contrast between my dark hair and eyes and my pale skin tone.

I don't know where I come from or who my parents are. So I literally just knew one thing; my name. Tuvok said my name is from Vulcan origin. But he didn't tell anyone, I begged him not to do it. The captain told me how I got here;

They flew by a class M planet where the atmosphere was not breathable. When they scanned that planet, they detected a signal from a capsule. A capsule for a cryo sleep. They beamed it up and found me in there. When they got me out of there, everyone was working to keep me awake when I first woke up. I didn't remember that. The explanation was that it was like a trance. When I woke up the next time, the captain talked to me and explained what happened. My stomach interrupted us and she took me to the ship's cafeteria and there I got introduced to Neelix, who was a nice Talaxian. He made me a huge breakfast. And when I mean huge, then I literally mean it. While we ate, the captain explained the rest to me;

Their mission, the journey they were making through the space and important things about the ship and also the crew members and their tasks.

Then she introduced me to them. I don't know why but, I saw a good friend in Tuvok immediately and we talked for what seemed like hours. My next best friend was Seven of Nine. She was partly Borg. I first didn't know what that meant, the others I knew till then were quite confused when I asked 'What is a Borg?', so Seven explained it to me and the way of assimilation. She also told me that the captain helped her to become an individual and that it wasn't so easy for her.

I understood her completely, even if I didn't experience anything like that.

The time passed by and one day, when I woke up, I was told to fly on the delta flyer with Commander Chakotay, Tom, Harry and Neelix.


	2. 1

We were currently sitting in the delta flyer's cockpit.

I was wearing a black dress and boots and also a black pantyhose.

I watched as the guys played a card game for money. I think it was named Poker. Before the game, Neelix said that he didn't play it before, ever. But I doubted that. He was really good.

"Heart, heart, heart. Just one more heart", Neelix mumbled.

"You might as well be showing us your hand, Neelix. This is a game of strategy, deception", Tom said.

"Never let the opponents know your hand", Harry advised.

"Right." (Neelix)

Paris, was the dealer in this game and he gave Neelix his one card.

"Bah." (Neelix)

"Ten", Commander Chakotay said.

"I see your ten, and raise you twenty." (Harry)

"Neelix?" (Tom)

"I'm thinking. Twenty. Another twenty. Ha." (Neelix)

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say we're being hustled." (Harry)

"Ensign?" Neelix asked confused.

"Oh, I'm not buying the innocent Talaxian routine." (Harry)

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've, I've, this is the first time I've played. What is it called?" (Neelix)

"Poker", everyone else and I answered at the same time in unison.

"Look, why don't we make things a little more interesting. Forget the chips. Let's bet on tomorrow's work detail, all right? Whoever wins this hand gets the morning off", Tom offered.

"I'm in." (Chakotay)

"I'm in." (Harry)

"Sounds good to me." (Neelix)

"And lucky for me, that I didn't join in", I mumbled.

"What have you got?" Chakotay asked.

"Two pair." (Harry)

"Does that beat a flush?" Neelix asked.

"I knew you were bluffing", Harry exclaimed.

"That beats me. Tom?" (Chakotay)

We were all looking at the last named person but Tom was staring at something and we all turned and followed to where his eyes were looking. There was something strange floating in front of the delta flyer.

"What is that?" I asked curious.

"It's a Borg Cube."

'A ship of these drones?' I asked myself in thoughts, 'and it's out here alone, all by itself?'

The Borg cube was coming straight for us.

"Battle stations!" Chakotay yelled and everyone jumped up, causing the items of the game to fly around and spread over the floor.

"And I had a full house", Tom said when he sat down in the pilot seat, I rolled my eyes at his comment.

The Cube fires at our Flyer.

"I can't shake them." (Tom)

"Return fire", Chakotay ordered.

"Why didn't our sensors detect them?" Neelix asked.

That was a very good question which I asked myself too, and I got curious for the answer.

"Looks like they used a dispersal field to mask their approach", Harry guessed.

"Warp drive?" (Chakotay)

"No luck. Too much damage to the plasma injectors", Tom answered him.

"Harry, get down there and see what you can do." (Chakotay)

Harry got up and went to the Jefferies tube and climbed in.

"Shields down eighteen percent." (Neelix)

"Harry, status?" (Chakotay)

"I need time to clear the injectors."

"Sir, the Cube's power output is fluctuating." (Neelix)

"Then we're still in the game. Bring us about. Target their propulsion matrix." (Chakotay)

"We've lost phasers." (Neelix)

"Arm photon torpedoes. Fire when ready." (Chakotay)

They fired at the cube and I my grip onto the seat tightened. I just didn't want to be assimilated yet.

"We knocked out their main propulsion system." (Neelix)

"Good. Now get us out of here, Tom." (Chakotay)

"They've got us in a tractor beam." (Tom)

Okay, now it was time to panic. And I did really. My breath hitched to a higher level.

"Calm down Lil. Try to breath even. Harry! We need warp power, now!" (Chakotay)

KIM: We lost two more relays. I can't!" Harry yelled.

We were hit again and that knocked Harry out.

"Harry? Harry!" (Chakotay)

"Engines are offline." (Tom)

"Oh my god", I whined.

"We are the Borg. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile."

"No no no no no!"

"Lil, please, it doesn't help you if you are hyperventilating. Steady your breathing", Chakotay tried to calm me down, while the Flyer was dragged inside the cube.

"Listen, I need you to hide, okay? I want to know you in safety. When it's clear, try to contact the Voyager, okay?"

I nodded and got up, then walked to another Jefferies tube and climbed down. I heard some shouting and other sounds while I hid in that Jefferies tube and I made myself as small as I could. Then the delta flyer went through some turbulence and I could only remember a pain in my head and left leg before I blacked out.


	3. 2

[In Neelix's nightmare]

"Neelix", the Borg-Chakotay called to him.

[In the Assimilation chamber]

"Neelix!" (Chakotay)

This time Neelix was wide awake.

"Commander?" (Neelix)

"It's all right. You were unconscious, but I don't think you're injured." (Chakotay)

"I was dreaming you'd been assimilated", Neelix said nervously.

"Your subconscious was jumping the gun, but not by much. From the look of this room, I'd say we're in an assimilation chamber", Chakotay explained.

"Where's Harry?" Tom asked.

"He's not here." (Chakotay)

"And Lil?"

"She's not here too. She must still be in that Jefferies tube. I told her to contact the Voyager when she has an opportunity and when it's clear."

"Well, we've got to find them, both." (Tom)

"We need to get our bearings first. Figure out what's going on." (Chakotay)

"We're in a Borg Cube and Lili and Harry are missing. That's what's going on." (Tom)

He got nervous and panicked a little bit.

"Sir", Neelix some kind of whisper-yelled, looking at something. There was a partly assimilated body on one of the surgical tables.

"Nobody we know", Chakotay assured.

"Some kind of botched assimilation?" (Tom)

"From the looks of it." (Chakotay)

"What are they waiting for? They've got three more potential drones here." (Tom)

He was really having a panic attack now and started to hyperventilate.

"Stay calm." (Chakotay)

"Calm? We're in a chamber of horrors or haven't you noticed?" (Tom)

"We're not drones yet." (Chakotay)

"Not yet", Neelix interrupted nervously, gaining a glare from Tom.

"If we keep our heads, maybe we can find a way out. There's a force field around this room. Let's try to disable it." (Chakotay)

[On the Bridge on the spaceship Voyager]

"Their ion trail ends directly ahead", Tuvok informed the captain.

"I'm detecting another vessel, bearing three zero, mark one one two. It's a Borg Cube." (B'elanna)

"Red alert", captain Janeway ordered, "Alter course to intercept. Adjust shields to rotating frequencies. Have they detected us?"

"Unclear. The vessel's holding position." (Tuvok)

"As soon as we're within sensor range, start scanning for the away team. On screen." (Captain Janeway)

"Their propulsion system is offline. The damage is not that severe. The drones should've repaired it by now", Seven of Nine said.

"Lucky for us they didn't, or we'd never have caught up with them. Any sign of our people?" Captain Janeway asked.

"Not yet", B'elanna answered.

Suddenly there was a jerk in the ship.

"They are targeting our warp core. Shields are holding." (Tuvok)

"Return fire. Aim for their weapons array", Janeway ordered.

"Now they're going after our impulse engines. That one was meant for our sensors. They can't seem to make up their minds." (B'elanna)

"Their attack strategy is erratic, inefficient." (Seven)

"And finished. We've disabled their weapons." (Tuvok)

"That was too easy." (B'elanna)

"Maybe they're in worse shape than we thought." (Janeway)

"I'm picking up non-Borg life signs. One of them is definitely Talaxian. It looks as though they haven't been assimilated yet." (Tuvok)

"Try to get a transporter lock." (Janeway)

"Their shields are interfering." (B'elanna)

"Target their shield generator and fire." (Janeway)

"Captain, I believe I can explain the unusual behavior of these Borg. There should be thousands of drones manning the vessel, but I'm picking up only five signatures." (Seven)

Seven was interrupted by the Borg.

"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."

"It doesn't sound like they've lost their confidence", B'elanna stated.

"Their shield generators are too deep inside the vessel. Our weapons can't reach them." (Tuvok)

"Open a channel." (Janeway)

She stood up and took some steps forward.

"Borg vessel, this is the starship Voyager. You're holding our crew men and woman. We're willing to cease firing if you return them."

"Negotiation is irrelevant. You will be assimilated." (Borg)

"Not today, and not by you", Janeway replied, "Agree, or I'll resume firing."

"They are scanning us." (Tuvok)

"We will return your crew members in exchange for a specific technology." (Borg)

"Talk about unusual behaviour. The Borg negotiating. Since when does that happen?" (B'elanna)

"What technology?" (Janeway)

"Your navigational deflector. Disengage it from your secondary hull." (Borg)

"Mute audio", Janeway ordered.

"If we surrender our deflector, we'll be dead in space. We won't be able to go to warp", Tuvok stated.

"What would they want with it?" Janeway wanted to know.

"When their communications array was damaged, it severed their link to the Collective. They intend to adapt our deflector to regain it", Seven explained.

"And call for reinforcements? That's the last thing we need. We'll have to stall them until we can find another way out of this." (Janeway)

She then signaled audio on.

"I'll consider the exchange, but first I want to be certain my crewmen are unharmed and alive." (Janeway)

"You have scanned our vessel." (Borg)

"Our scans were inconclusive. We want to see them for ourselves." (Janeway)

"You may transport one individual." (Borg)

"Seven." Janeway said, looking at the former drone, who nodded and walked out.

Seven was beamed into the cube in one of its corridors. There she saw that there were lots of dead Borg around, lying. Seven kneeled down and scanned one of them.

"Proceed to grid six three, sub-junction zero one", she heard the Borg say.

Seven stood up and walked down the corridor when she found...


	4. 3

The pain in my left leg was unbearable. It was like a stabbing pain and like burning fire. I didn't know where I was laying currently, so I tried to open my eyes. I was laying on the floor, but not the floor in the Jefferies tube anymore, where I hid myself when Commander Chakotay ordered me to. There were green lights and I could see dead corpses lying around. Dead Borg corpses.

"Oh my god", I whined, "Where am I? And why am I here?"

I heard footsteps coming nearer. I was so afraid that I closed my eyes again and played like I was dead. The footsteps were coming nearer and nearer. I did my best to not breath and my heart beat faster. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and I could hear some beeping, I assumed someone must be scanning me. And then a pair of hands touched my arms. My heart stopped beating for a moment till I heard a to me known voice.

"Lil? Lil! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes when I heard Seven's voice. She looked relieved when she saw me awake.

"Seven?"

"Are you alright? You're bleeding. Does it hurt?"

I looked at my leg and saw the pantyhose ripped over the big and deep cut.

"Well, my head is throbbing, but it isn't as worse, like what pain I feel in my leg."

"And your waist?"

I was confused.

"My waist?"

'Why would my waist hurt?'

Seven laid a hand on my waist, I hissed and looked down. And when she raised it, it was covered in blood.

""Proceed to grid six three, sub-junction zero one."

I jumped when I heard a strange voice say that.

"Come on Lil."

Seven grabbed my arms and slowly helped me up. It was painful, but I managed to not show that it hurt. We walked through the different corridors till we walked around a corner into a room that looked strange. Well, everything in this cube looked strange to me.

"Seven, what is this room?"

"It's called Maturation area or chamber."

She walked up to a little body in one of these maturation chambers and I followed. Of course not without hissing in pain when I walked, I clutched my bleeding waist and tried to stop it with pressure. We both looked at the moving fetus, it had some implants over its body. Then I saw a reflection in the glass. I turned around and saw a young girl and four boys, both teen and pre-teen, two of the boys were around my age. I tapped Seven's shoulder. She turned around too, and saw the teens.

"State your designation", we heard a voice say, but nobody moved their lips.

"Seven of Nine. These drones have not fully matured. Where are the others?"

"There are no others. The drones aboard this vessel were..."

The eldest boy stepped forward.

"Deactivated. We are the Borg. ... Seven of Nine. A Borg designation."

The young girl (Mezoti) spoke.

"She's like us."

The other teen boy (Icheb) stepped forward.

"Not like us. She's damaged. Her infrastructure has been removed."

"We could fix her." (Mezoti)

"You will add to our perfection." (Icheb)

"You are neonatal drones. You should still be in maturation chambers", Seven said while standing half in front of me.

"We've matured long enough." (Leader)

"Doubtful. Your thoracic nodes haven't formed yet." (Seven)

The second teen boy touched his chest lightly, confused.

"You're incomplete. You'll continue to malfunction. You must return to your maturation chambers. Comply." (Seven)

"Don't listen to her." (Leader)

"We tried to go back in. The chambers were offline." (Icheb)

"What happened to the adult drones?" (Seven)

"We don't know", one of the two pre-teen boys, one of the pair of twins (Azan) said.

"Irrelevant. Don't tell her anything." (Leader)

"This vessel has been severely damaged. You won't be able to repair it alone. I can help you, but first you must release the hostages." (Seven)

"That wasn't the agreement." (Leader)

"I've modified the agreement. I didn't realize I'd be dealing with children. Your behavior is erratic. I can't be certain that you." (Seven)

"No modifications. You also brought one person more, even if we told you just one!" (Leader)

"She didn't come here with me. I found her on one of the corridors, unconscious. She came with the others you took as hostages."

"We show you the hostages, you give us the deflector. Comply. Comply!" (Leader)

"Take us to them." (Seven)

Seven grabbed my hand, which I squeezed as a wordless 'thank you'. The little girl lead the way, and the second teen boy followed.

"If they try to resist, ... assimilate them." (Leader)

I jumped a little and ripped open my eyes. Seven squeezed my hand encouragingly.

We were now walking through another corridor of the cube.

"Do you have a designation?" Seven asked the boy.

"Second", he answered.

His voice was strange, like it was a defect.

"You were the second to emerge from the chambers." (Seven)

"No, the first. I could not establish order. I became Second and he became First." (Icheb)

"So you've established a chain of command, a hierarchy", I said.

"We're a Collective." (Mezoti)

"A collective of five on a vessel normally run by five thousand. What makes you think you'll survive?" (Seven)

"When we re-establish our link with the Borg, they will come for us." (Icheb)

We arrived at another chamber.

"It's an Assimilation chamber", Seven whispered into my ear.

We came around a corner and I saw Chakotay, Tom and Neelix.

"Commander, we've got company", I heard Tom say.

"I wish to see if they're injured", Seven said.

The force field was lowered.

"Seven?" (Chakotay)

He saw me and looked into my eyes.

"Lil!!?? Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Just a few scratches."

I then noticed that Harry wasn't there with them.

"Don't let their appearance fool you. They are in control of this vessel and all of its armaments. Are you injured?" (Seven)

"Nothing serious. A previous tenant." (Chakotay)

"Lil?" Neelix tried to catch my attention.

I looked at him and saw him, motioning me over. So I limped over to him and he took my hand. He placed something in there, some of it was soft and some cold.

"For your 'scratches'", he said.

"Thank you", I whispered.

"We were trying to perfect our assimilation techniques." (Icheb)

"You failed", Seven accused.

"One of these captives was attempting to disconnect the security field." (Mezoti)

"Actually, I was just trying to..." (Tom)

Mezoti shot Paris, who yelped and went down to his knees. Unfortunately, I was standing too close to him and got shot too. I screamed and fell flat to the ground. Neelix slightly lifted me up.

"That was unnecessary." (Seven)

"He is not permanently damaged." (Icheb)

"He learned his lesson." (Mezoti)

"And what's with Lil?" Neelix wanted to know.

"She won't be permanently damaged too." (Icheb)

"Oh yeah?" Tom hissed.

I groaned, but not just mentally.

"The Borg are prepared to negotiate for your release. We will return for you." (Seven)

"Give my regards to Harry", Chakotay said to her.

"We will when we see him", I assured him.

Seven helped me get up carefully and she guided me out of the assimilation chamber, an arm around the healthy and uninjured part of my waist.

"The deflector array", the teen boy said when we were in one of these corridors again.

"I'm not authorized to give you technology. I must report back to Captain Janeway." (Seven)

"Agreed." (Icheb)

"I also need to take an adult drone and a data node back to Voyager for analysis." (Seven)

"Why?" (Mezoti)

"Something happened on this vessel that none of us understand. If it happens again, it could endanger all of you." (Seven)

Icheb nodded.

"But she will have to stay."

He motioned to me. And like you may have guessed, I was shocked and not okay with that. I looked at Seven with a scared look in my eyes, which were big.

"Seven", I whimpered, whispering.

She sighed and looked to the two drones. I hid my face on her shoulder, my view already getting blurry from tears.

"I don't want to be assimilated."

"If you just try to assimilate her, ... then you will feel my wrath and... then you can forget the deflector array. Understood?"

They both nodded slowly. The teen boy reached his hand out, I hesitated and looked to Seven who nodded encouragingly. I inhaled deeply and reached out my hand. When our hands touched, I didn't jerk away. His hand wasn't cold, on the contrary, it was warm. The touch had a tingling sensation.


	5. 4

Captain Janeway and Tuvok were walking through a corridor on the Voyager.

"No sign of Harry yet, but there are parts of the cube that we still can't scan", Janeway said.

"Could the drones be holding him in another location?" Tuvok asked

"Unlikely. Seven said they didn't seem to be aware of his presence." Janeway answered.

"If he ejected in an escape pod, we would have detected his beacon by now." (Tuvok)

"Try to activate his comm. badge. Match the carrier wave to a Borg interlink frequency. They shouldn't detect it." (Janeway)

"Aye, Captain." (Tuvok)

There was a moment of silence before Tuvok spoke again.

"And how's Lil?"

"Seven said that she has a deep and long cut on her leg and a wound on her waist. And a throbbing head. But it isn't life threatening. Not yet."

They arrived at the Sickbay. The door opened with a hiss and they entered.

"What have we learned from our friend here?" Janeway asked.

"The bigger they come, the harder they fall. Behold the David that slew our Goliath", the doctor answered and showed them the Micro-cellular scan 407 he did.

"A pathogen." (Janeway)

"A space-borne virus that adapted to Borg physiology. It's inert now, but in its virulent state it attacked the drones and killed them", the Doctor explained.

"Why weren't the juveniles infected?" Tuvok asked curiously.

"The maturation chamber is designed to protect developing drones. Malfunctions caused by the deaths of the adults led several of the chambers to open prematurely", Seven explained.

"Does this pathogen only target the Borg?" (Tuvok)

"The Borg, and other cybernetic organisms it encounters. ... You're not thinking of using it as a biological weapon?" the Doctor asked curiously.

He was slightly feeling bad having this thought in his mind.

"If we can revive the pathogen and reintroduce it, we could neutralise the drones without harming the away team." Tuvok reasoned.

"Neutralise? You mean murder, don't you? Captain, they're children."

The Doctor was shocked.

"Need I remind you that these children have committed murder themselves in their futile attempts to assimilate others." Tuvok tried to reason again.

He had a point with the children and their 'murders' and everyone knew that.

The captain walked around the doctor up to Seven, looking at her.

"Seven, tell me something. You saw them, talked to them. Do you think they'll kill the hostages if we don't give them what they want?" (Janeway)

"Yes", Seven answered.

The captain looked back at the doctor.

"I want that pathogen as an option, Doctor, but I won't consider using it until I've seen these drones for myself. Think you can arrange that?"

Seven nodded slowly.

"Then you're with me. And take some medicine and bandages with you."

Seven grabbed these things and followed Janeway when she walked out of the sickbay.

[In the Delta Flyer - in the cockpit]

The beep of his comm. badge woke the unconscious Harry in the Jefferies tube. He closed the still open box and then he crawled out and went straight to the cockpit, looking around with a phaser in his hand.

'Where is everybody?' he asked himself in his thoughts.

His worst fear was, that the others would be assimilated by now. He didn't know that they were all still alive. Maybe injured but still alive.

"Computer, identify the source of this comm. signal."

"Starship Voyager", the female voice of the vomputer replied.

"I need to respond on the same carrier wave."

"That procedure will require significant modifications."

Harry turned to the side and typed something.

"Well, don't worry. I'm way ahead of you."


	6. 5

I sat in a corner in the maturation area. I was still clutching my bleeding side and leg, each with one hand. The second teen boy was staring at me strangely. Under his stare, I crawled away more into the corner, even if it wasn't possible, I still tried. In the corner of my eye I saw the little girl looking at us before she continued to work on something.

'Oh Seven, please hurry up.'

I closed my eyes and leaned back, my head falling to the side, barely hovering over my shoulder. I heard steps coming nearer.

"Who are you?" the second teen boy asked.

His question was ignored and the footsteps came up to me. A hand was laid on my forehead.

"She's burning up. Lil?"

'Captain Janeway?'

Happy to hear the captain's voice, I wanted to open my eyes and greet her, but it was so difficult. My eyelids were too heavy at the moment.

"Lil, open your eyes, please."

My ears caught some peeping so I guessed that I was being scanned.

"Like I thought. She has a sepsis and immediately needs medications. Seven?"

My eyes opened just a tiny slit. The captain was kneeling in front of me, Seven standing behind her with a box which she opened. She handed something to the captain and she injected me something. They both wanted to start to taking care of my wounds on my waist and leg, but they were interrupted when the first teen boy pulled the captain away a few meters.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to make a new proposal", Janeway answered, "and to give Lil medication."

"We've already negotiated. You've seen the hostages. Now give us the deflector as agreed", the Leader demanded.

"Maybe it's hard for you to accept, but you don't have to rejoin the Hive. Our Doctor can remove your implants. You can come with us. You were individuals yourselves not long ago. Children with families. You were abducted and assimilated."

The captain stepped up to the pre-teens.

"I recognise your species. You're Brenari, and you're Norcadian. Do you remember your world?" the captain directed the question to the pre-teens.

"A theta class planetoid. population two and sixty million. Binary suns", the young girl answered.

"And what did it look like when those suns set each night? Can you remember that?" (Janeway)

"Irrelevant! The deflector, now", the Leader interrupted her.

"We need more time. That deflector array is essential to our..." (Janeway)

The Leader grabbed the captain and pushed her against a wall. A forcefield blocked Seven from assisting.

"Captain!" I yelled as loud as I could, regretting that later due to my injuries and the caused pain.

Because I sat up and it caused me the pain in my waist.

"No! Give it to us. Now!"

"Or what? You'll assimilate me? That won't solve your problem. I can't give you Voyager's deflector, but maybe we can repair your technology."

"Clarify", the Leader demanded.

"Seven knows a good deal about Borg systems", Janeway mentioned.

"You have two hours." (Leader)

"I don't know the extent of the damage. It could take longer", Seven complained.

"Two hours or your hostages die. Beginning with her", the Leader said.

He pointed to me and I pressed myself more into the wall.

"And don't come back here, Captain", the Leader warned.

I watched as the captain walked out of the maturation area and around a corner into the next corridor. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me forcefully onto my feet. I yelped when the leader yanked me away from the maturation area. Seven followed us when he lead us to another room, where Seven would have to start working. I was pushed and stumbled because of that and I fell to the ground. My wounds were burning like fire and my eyes were tearing up. The leader turned and saw the box.

"What is that?" he asked.

"The medication for her", Seven answered.

The leader grabbed it and walked out of the room.

"She needs it, she's already sick!" Seven yelled but he didn't come back.

So I did what came first into my mind.

"Seven, please. Just help them and repair their ship as much as you can", I tried to convince her.

I supported my weight with my arms. I kneeled and stood up with me leaning my body into the wall.

"And I will help you", I said.

Seven shook her head.

"No! You're laying down and rest. Damnit you have bad injuries", she reasoned.

"But you will need help if you want to manage finishing the repairs. So I'm going to help you, if you like it or not!"


	7. 6

Icheb was standing behind the next corner and heard the little conversation/argumentation. He felt something in his heart, but he didn't know what it was. He thought that the other teen boy was acting wrong. In his heart, he didn't want the girl to be injured or sick. So he followed the other teen boy and got the box.

[On the Bridge on the Voyager]

"I bought us another two hours. The pathogen?" (Janeway)

"It should be ready by then", Tuvok answered.

"Did you see the away team?" B'elanna asked.

"I'm afraid not, but Seven assured me our people haven't been harmed. Except for Lil", Janeway answered.

"What's the problem?" (B'elanna)

"Injuries on waist and leg and fever." (Janeway)

"She has a sepsis. So we must hurry with a solution. I can't believe we're negotiating with adolescent drones." (B'elanna)

"They're not exactly drones. Mature Borg are predictable. They'll ignore you or assimilate you. But these juveniles, they're unstable", Janeway explained.

"They are contemptuous of authority, convinced that they are superior. Typical adolescent behaviour for any species", Tuvok mentioned.

There was suddenly a peeping.

"It's a transmission, from the Cube." (B'elanna)

"Seven?" (Janeway)

"No. It's Harry. I'm clearing it up now." (B'elanna)

"Delta Flyer to Voyager, respond." (Harry)

"We're receiving you, Ensign. Where are you?" Janeway answered the call.

[In the Delta Flyer - aft compartment]

"Still in the Flyer. It's locked up in some kind of hanger bay, along with two alien ships", Harry answered.

[On the Bridge]

"I've isolated his coordinates." (Tuvok)

"How close is he to their shield generator?" (Janeway)

"Roughly eight hundred meters", Tuvok stated.

"Harry, are there any plasma charges aboard the Flyer?" (Janeway)

"Yes, ma'am." (Harry)

"In that case, how do you feel about going for a little walk?" (Janeway)

[In the Delta Flyer - aft compartment]

"I could use the exercise", Harry stated.

"Tuvok will guide you to the shield generator. If you destroy it, you won't have to make the trip back." (Janeway)

"Understood." (Harry)


	8. 7

[Meanwhile in the Cube - computer access station]

I was working with Seven on a Borg computer. Well, she was working and I was assisting. Sweat was running over forehead and it was like a sauna for me there.

"Lil, take a break. I don't want you to collapse. Go sit down", she said to me.

I was uncertain.

"Are you sure that you can work on it alone?" I asked curiously.

She nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go sit down and get some rest."

I did what she told me and sat down on the floor, using the wall as support. It cost me much effort to not wince and hiss at the pain that shot through me. I fumbled at the piece of material from my dress that got stuck in my waist injury. When I pulled it out I tried not to puke or even choke. The injury was partly purulent.

'Oh shit. Hopefully I'll stay alive and we get back to the ship.'

A sudden sound make me jump a bit. The second teen boy was standing in the room's 'door', his gaze lasting on me, before looking over at Seven.

"I have the technology you've requested", he said.

"Thank you", Seven thanked him.

"And something for you", he said, directing it to me, looking into my face.

"For me?"

He nodded and walked up. He kneeled down and I could see the disinfectant, ointment and bandages. Grabbing my leg, he disinfected it and put the ointment on. The ointment was cold and relaxing. After that, he bandaged it. I was being pulled away from the wall and laid down, him at my wounded side. He made the whole process, like he did to my leg, with my waist all over again; Disinfecting, ointment, bandages. He talked to Seven during my treatment.

"You were a drone for eighteen years", he said to Seven.

"Correct", Seven confirmed.

"I accessed your data file." (Icheb)

"Why?" Seven asked.

"I thought it might be relevant", the teen meant.

"What else did you learn?" Seven wanted to know.

"You were assimilated as a juvenile, like us." (Icheb)

"My parents were scientists studying the Borg. They took me with them. My childhood was short", Seven told us.

"Childhood?" (Icheb)

He sounded confused. I guess his memories were erased when he was assimilated.

"The years between birth and physical maturity, when humanoids adapt to their roles as individuals", Seven explained, "Perhaps you have memory of yours."

"I don't know." (Icheb)

"What about your parents? Do you remember them?" (Seven)

"No. No memories", the teen answered.

So I was right, he didn't have any memories from his life.

"If you come with us you could get your memories back", I said.

He looked at me with a light smile and I smiled back.

"I don't know." (Icheb)

That was when I was when I noticed that his voice had a slight vibrato.

"Your sub-vocal processor is malfunctioning. I can repair it for you. It's a slight adjustment. It won't be painful." (Seven)

She held something next to his head. His head backed away first with him looking at me. I gave him a reassuring nod and he leaned forward.

"The First told me my malfunction could not be repaired until we reconnected with the Collective.

When Seven repaired it, she turned around and worked on the Borg computer again.

"This colour. My mother's hair was this colour."

He raised a hand, maybe wanting to touch Seven's blond hair. But then he turned back to me.

While being taken care of, I let out a few hisses but majorly whines. When my waist was being treated, I closed my eyes tight and let some tears fall. I felt a hand touch my cheek and wipe away the tears. I opened my eyes and saw the boy's eyes staring at me.

"I'm sorry, if I hurt you."

"You didn't. But I want to thank you for helping me. By the way it relaxed me a bit. Why don't you accept the offer of captain Janeway and come with us?"

"I'm a Borg, part of the Hive, the collective."

"One mind and one voice? It doesn't look for me like that here. He is leading you. A hierarchy. Not one mind and voice."

He looked down at his hands. I guessed he was really thinking about it. But then we were interrupted by the leader.

"I thought we agreed, no irrelevant discussions. What is the punishment for disobeying the protocols?" (Leader)

"Deactivation", the second teen answered.

"Wait, they can't be serious', I thought.

"I engaged him in this discussion", Seven covered.

"Return to your station", the leader ordered him and he obeyed.

I watched him walk out. The leader followed him.


	9. 8

[In the Ready room]

Seven handed a PADD to captain Janeway.

"I found some unsettling information. I examined their communication records. The Collective did receive the drones' initial distress call", Seven told the captain, while she looked at the PADD.

The captain stood up, the PADD in her right hand.

"How long before they arrive?" the captain asked.

"A vessel was not dispatched. The Collective declared the neonatal drones irrelevant and severed their link to the Hive permanently", Seven said.

"They see them as damaged, unworthy of re-assimilation", the captain stated.

"Precisely", Seven agreed.

"Are the drones aware of this?" Janeway asked.

"No. They don't have the ability to decrypt the message." (Seven)

"Once they learn they've been rejected by the Hive, they won't need our deflector. They might be willing to release the hostages", Janeway guessed.

"Normally when drones learn they're irrelevant, they deactivate themselves. But these neonatal drones are unpredictable. They may not adhere to Borg protocols." (Seven)

Captain Janeway walked around her desk and Seven.

"There is another option. We could invite them to Voyager. When they realise they have no place else to go..." (Janeway)

"If you're suggesting transforming them into individuals, that would be extremely difficult", Seven interrupted.

"You turned out pretty well, Seven." (Janeway)

"That's because I was prepared before you encountered me." (Seven)

"What do you mean?" Janeway asked.

"When I was first captured by the Borg, I was young and frightened. I watched my parents assimilated. Then I was placed in a maturation chamber, and the Hive mind began to restructure my synaptic pathways, purge my individuality.

When I emerged five years later, the turmoil of my forced assimilation had been replaced with order. You may not be aware of this, Captain, but that order continues to be a source of strength for me.

I could not have regained my humanity without it", Seven explained.

"I appreciate your insights. But just because they didn't have the benefit of your Borg upbringing doesn't mean we're going to turn our backs on them. There has to be another way." (Janeway said while walking back to Seven slowly.

"Not all drones can be saved, Captain." (Seven)

"Continue the repairs aboard the Borg Cube. We'll hold onto this information for now", Janeway commanded.

"Yes, Captain." (Seven)

"They do have one thing going for them. You. If there's anyone who can reach them, it's you."

"Maybe. At least one of the them don't seem to need me", Seven stated.

"And what do you mean by that?" the captain asked.

"Lil. One of them, a teen boy is taking care of her. He gave her medical attention. And I've seen the looks on his face about her condition", Seven said.

[In the Astrometrics lab]

"Three of hearts on a transwarp conduit." Harry mumbled.

"Ensign?" (Tuvok)

[In the Cube - In the corridor]

"King of clubs on a power coupling. I'm marking my route with playing cards in case I have to come back the same way", Harry explained.

"You shouldn't distract yourself, Mister Kim." (Tuvok)

"I need a little distraction. This hike is bringing up some bad memories", Harry said.

[In the Astrometrics lab]

"An earlier visit to a Borg Cube?" Tuvok asked.

"No, a haunted house my parents took me to when I was six", Harry answered.

"Borg vessels may be forbidding, but they are not haunted." (Tuvok)

[In the Cube - junction]

"Tuvok?" Harry asked.

"Turn left, Ensign." Tuvok told him.

"Nine of diamonds on a data node", again Harry mumbled.


	10. 9

[In the Maturation area]

I sat in a corner in the maturation area again. All of the five juveniles were working here. The teen boy who took care of my wounds gave me a few glances sometimes. But then he was caught looking at me by the leader. He threatened with deactivation again. I really felt sorry for the other kids. They had to listen to him. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Seven coming into the maturation area.

"The resonance field collapsed. It'll take an hour to reinitialise", Seven spoke up.

I looked at them.

These delays are intentional." (Leader)

"I'm working as efficiently as I can. Examine my work for yourself if you have doubts", Seven said handing the leader her PADD.

The Leader looked at Seven's PADD.

"This data's flawed", the leader said while handing her the PADD.

"More likely it's your understanding of quadric field theory that's flawed." (Seven)

When Seven said that, the little girl looked up and the leader looked to her.

"Ignore her. She's trying to divide us." Leader)

"They rely on you, yet you lack the skills necessary to ensure their survival", Seven stated.

"We've managed so far. We're Borg. You've forgotten what that means." (Leader)

"The unity of the Collective, common goals, the quest for perfection. I have not forgotten. But you don't need to remain drones to experience those things. Come back with me and Lil to Voyager." (Seven)

"Thirty eight minutes. You're wasting time." (Leader)

Suddenly an alarm sounded causing the little girl to jerk her head up.

"Another maturation chamber is malfunctioning", my favorite teen boy said.

'Favorite teen boy?' Yes, I thought that. I could see the caring and nice side in him. Despite that he was assimilated and part Borg, he was some kind of beautiful. Don't ask me why I think like this. The foetus in one of the maturation chambers was in distress.

"Its autonomic nervous system is failing." (Seven)

"It's Borg. It will adapt." (Leader)

This guy was slowly getting on my nerves.

"It's not adapting. Let Seven help", the little girl demanded.

The leader stepped aside.

"We can modulate the stasis field to stabilise its functions, at least temporarily. Assist me. ... The field is degrading. We need to transport it into an incubation pod. Quickly." (Seven)

My heart rate picked up. It wasn't easy to watch a baby have problems. The twins did the transport. Seven opened the pod and picked up the baby. It struggled to breathe. I shakily stood up and limped to Seven who came up to me with the baby in her arms. It was really small and had Borg implants on its body.

"Why is it doing that?" the little girl asked.

"Its respiratory system is impaired, and this incubation pod is malfunctioning. We must transport this infant to Voyager." (Seven)

"No. The drone is part of our Collective", the leader complained.

Now my nerves snapped.

"Are you out of your mind? Damnit man, the baby is going to die if we don't do something!" I practically screamed.

"She's right. It won't be a part of the Collective if it dies", my favorite teen agreed with me.

I looked back at the baby and stroke over its head gently.

[In the Cube - corridor]

"Tetryon levels are rising. I'm getting closer", Harry reported.

"The shield generator should be directly ahead." (Tuvok)

"I see it. The first charge is in place. Tuvok? Hello?" (Harry)

"You left these." (Mezoti)

She held up Queen of Hearts.

"I like her. She looks like Seven of Nine", Mezoti said.

"Is Seven your friend? You know, she's my friend, too. Maybe someday, we..." (Harry)

"Your weapon won't work here. Dampening field", Mezoti interrupted Harry.

[In the Corridor]

"How long has it been since you lost contact?" Janeway asked.

"Four or five minutes", Tuvok answered.

"His bio-signs?" (Janeway)

"Doctor to the Captain. Please report to Sickbay immediately."

"On my way. Keep looking for him." (Janeway)

[At the Sickbay]

"What's the emergency?" (Janeway)

"I thought you should see for yourself. Somebody left a bundle on our doorstep. I turned around and there she was, lying on a bio-bed", the doctor said.

"Seven and Lil must have beamed her here", Janeway stated.

"Good thing, too. A few more minutes and I wouldn't have been able to do anything for her. It's hard to believe she could grow up to be a drone." (the doctor)

The baby started to cry and the doctor picked her up.

"Hold her for a moment while I take some readings." (the doctor)

He scanned the baby and smiled.

"Oh, I guess she just wanted to be held. ...

Oh. The pathogen. I finished synthesizing it." (the doctor)

He held up a little test tube.

"Start working with Tuvok on a way to deploy the virus", Janeway commanded.

"Captain, you don't seriously plan to use it?" the doctor asked shocked.

"If I have to. Let's just hope your brothers and sisters don't force my hand", Janeway directed the last part to the baby.


	11. 10

[In the Maturation area]

I still sat in the corner half sleeping, my head leaned against the wall. I felt someone looking at me, so I opened my eyes again and saw the teen standing next to me. He reached a hand out to me. I looked at it confused.

"Can you help me?" he asked.

I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me up and put a hand on my back for support. We walked up to a Borg computer when we heard steps coming nearer. The leader and the little girl came in with another person who was unconscious. The leader looked angry. Very angry. He stomped up to me and grabbed me by the neck, like he wanted to choke me. He then threw me against a wall. My head banged first and hard against the wall, causing my vision to get blurry with black spots.

"You fooled us!" he yelled furiously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked holding my head.

"Bring him forward."

He stepped to the side and I gasped. Harry was thrown on the ground in the front of me. I sat up and laid his head on my lap. He was unconscious but still breathing. But his skin had some silver shining spots.

"What did you do to him?"

Right in that moment Seven came in.

"You complain of delays then you interrupt my work." (Seven)

"Can you identify this?" the leader asked holding something up.

"It's a plasma charge", Seven answered the leader's question.

"You tried to deceive us." (Leader)

The children stepped aside to reveal the unconscious Harry and me.

"Nanoprobes were injected into his bloodstream. He won't survive without medical attention. Call your Captain. Tell her to give us the deflector", the leader demanded.

"That won't be necessary. I only need a few more minutes to repair the..." (Seven)

"No more delays. No more deceptions. The deflector. Resistance is futile", the leader interrupted Seven.

[On the Bridge]

The Borg's leader was on the viewscreen of the Voyager.

"Comply", he demanded.

"Return Harry Kim, then we'll talk." (Janeway)

"We've talked enough. Your requests are irrelevant. Comply or we'll assimilate the others." (Leader)

"It'll take us at least an hour to dismantle the deflector and transfer the components." (Janeway)

"Now", the leader yelled and there was a scream.

The leader pulled Lil next to him by her hair.

"NOW! Or I'll assimilate her!"

Lil had tears in her eyes.

"I can't give it to you now. It's complex technology that's part of our ship. We can't simply remove it. And no amount of threats from you is going to change that." (Janeway)

He threw Lil to the side. Then the ship suddenly jerked.

"They've locked a tractor beam onto the deflector", Tuvok reported.

"They're trying to tear it off. Hull stress is increasing. Breaches on decks ten and eleven", B'elanna said.

"Increase shield strength and randomise the harmonics", Janeway commanded.

"They're adapting", Tuvok said.

[In the Maturation area]

I sat up with a wave of massive pain hitting my head and some other body parts.

"Even with Voyager's deflector, your efforts to return to the Hive will fail", Seven told the drones.

"They'll come for us", the leader said.

"No, they won't. The Borg received your message but chose to ignore it. They consider you irrelevant." (Seven)

"Irrelevant?" the little girl asked.

"We are damaged. They don't want us." (Icheb)

"Ignore her. It's another lie." (Leader)

"Their reply is in data grid four two six. Use decryption protocol theta three", Seven said.

The second teen walked up to the Borg computer.

"Return to your station", the leader ordered.

The second teen had stopped and looked between Seven and the leader. He decided to ignore the leader's order and walked to the computer.

"It's another deception. She's manipulating us." (Leader)

"The transmission is authentic." (Icheb)

"It's a mistake." (Leader)

"The Collective does not tolerate imperfection" Seven stated.

"Then we'll assimilate more species. Prove we're worthy." (Leader)

"You really think that would work?" I asked.

[On the Bridge]

"Hull stress is reaching critical levels", B'elanna said.

"Reroute all emergency power to structural integrity", Janeway ordered.

"That'll buy us another minute at most." (B'elanna)

"Captain, I have found a fluctuation in their shield grid near a plasma duct. It's too intermittent to beam out the hostages, but we could use it to deploy the pathogen. ... Captain." (Tuvok)

"Not yet", Janeway said.

"There is no alternative." (Tuvok)

"There's always an alternative. We just need to find it. ... Their tractor beam draws power from the same grid as their shield matrix. If we use the deflector to send a feedback pulse along the beam, it could disrupt their shields. Do it", Janeway ordered B'elanna.

"Rerouting warp plasma. If this doesn't work it'll do more damage to us than the Cube." (B'elanna)

"It'll work. Prepare to fire", Janeway said.


	12. 11

[In the Maturation area]

"You have no future with the Borg. But you do with Voyager. A chance to reclaim your real lives", Seven said.

"What do you know about real lives?" the leader asked.

I looked to the teen boys and saw my favorite one glancing at me.

"Does he speak for all of you? You should make your decisions yourself, as individuals." (Seven)

The Cube shook like an earthquake.

"They are sending a feedback pulse through our tractor beam. It's overloading our shield matrix." (Icheb)

"Adapt!" the leader commanded.

[On the Bridge]

"Their tractor beam is fluctuating. Their shields are dropping." (Tuvok)

"I've got a partial lock on the away team. Boosting the confinement beam. I've got three of them." (B'elanna)

"Confirmed. Chakotay, Paris and Neelix are in Transporter room two", Tuvok reported.

What about Seven, Lil and Harry?" Janeway asked.

"They must be in a section that's still shielded", B'elanna guessed.

"Amplify the feedback pulse." (Janeway)

[In the Maturation area]

"The other captives are gone." (Mezoti)

"The shields around this chamber are failing. Instructions." (Icheb)

The leader looked at him and the teen looked at Seven. I slowly stood up.

"Lower your shields. Lower the shields!" Seven ordered.

She then went to do it herself. The leader walked to her furiously. I jumped in between them and he grabbed me by my throat. Then I felt something pierce through the skin of my neck.

"Lil! Don't assimilate her!"

'Assimilate? Is he doing that right now? Assimilating me?'

The leader pushed me back when my sight got blurry again. I felt that I landed in a pair of arms. It couldn't be Seven's, she was next to the computer and it couldn't be the leader because he was a few meters in front of me. I looked up and saw the face of the other teen. I smiled weakly and he slightly smiled back, before looking up.

"No!" the leader yelled and pulled Seven away from the control panel and put the shields back up.

Then he got furious and he grabbed an object and went to hit Seven over the head with it. The teen had laid me down to the ground gently and went to stop him.

"Leave her alone." (Icheb)

"Get back to your station. Do what I say", the Leader commanded.

"What you say? I thought we were a Collective." (Icheb)

"One mind, one voice", the little girl said.

"I protected you. Gave you order", the leader said.

"Your order. Your rules." (Icheb)

The Cube was still shaking. Sparks were flying everywhere.

"Their feedback pulse is overloading the induction grids." (Leader)

"This vessel will be destroyed. We must evacuate", Seven said.

"No!"

I crawled away as best as I could. I was scared now of this guy.

"Assist me."

Suddenly an explosion send an electric charge through the Leader and unfortunately through me. I screamed like hell. Seven went up to the leader and the teen came up to me. Black spots were slowly making their way into my vision.

"You're damaged. Lie still", Seven ordered.

"We have to resist. The Collective will come for us." (Leader)

Seven scanned him.

"His cortical implants are depolarising. I can't help him." (Seven)

The little girl knelt by her Leader.

"We'll find a new home. You'll see", she said, laying her left hand on his forehead.

"We are Borg", the leader said with difficulties, grabbing Seven's left arm.

"Yes. We are Borg."

Then the Leader took his last breath and deactivated, permanently.

"Lower the shields", Seven ordered after another shake. The teen stood up and did what Seven ordered.

I smiled.

"Hey", I mumbled.

Seven looked to me.

"Does that mean we're getting out of here? And back to the Voyager?"

She came up to me and knelt down.

"Yes. We are."

I smiled and coughed into my hand. It smelt like iron.

"Lil?"

My sight was getting worse and worse. My muscles started to go limp. Seven grabbed my arm and moved it to the side. It revealed a hand full of blood.

"Seven to captain Janeway."

"I hear you." (Janeway)

"Medical emergency." (Seven)

"We will beam you to the sickbay." (Janeway)

Seven turned to the other four drones.

"Take Harry while I take her." (Seven)

The teen walked up.

"Can I take her?" he asked.

"But be careful with her, okay?"

He nodded and scooped me up in his arms carefully. After that, I don't remember a thing.


	13. 12

"Lil!" Seven yelled.

Lil fell unconscious.

"Seven to captain Janeway. We need to get beamed to the sickbay! Lil fell unconscious and she already coughed up blood."

"Understood."

The little group was beamed to the sickbay.

"Computer activate the EMH."

"Lay her down here", the doctor ordered, "and Harry there."

He pointed to two beds.

"Seven, take care of Harry while I'll help Lil. She's in a worse condition than him."

The drones watched as the doctor worked on Lil.

 **Captain's log, supplemental. Lil and Harry are recovering in Sickbay, and the rest of the away team is safe and sound. As for the drones, the Doctor's removed most of their implants, leaving us with four very troubled children.**

[In the Ready room]

"We've sent out calls to any Brenari and Norcadian ships that might be in the vicinity, but we haven't gotten any responses so far, and we're still trying to figure out where the other two came from. It may take a while", Janeway told Seven.

"They could use the time. They have a great deal to learn." (Seven)

"It might help if they had someone around who knew what they're up against", Janeway stated.

"I've never been responsible for children. Mister Neelix would be a wiser choice", Seven guessed.

"From what I've seen, you're the one they've established a bond with. They'll be looking to you for guidance." (Janeway)

"Perhaps I could help them avoid some of the obstacles I've encountered." (Seven)

[At Cargo Bay two]

"Do we have to regenerate now?" Mezoti asked.

"Yes, but first..." (Seven)

She handed out PADDs to the kids.

"I was able to salvage your assimilation profiles. They include your names and some limited biographical data", Seven told them.

"Icheb. My name was Icheb."

"Your name is Icheb", Seven said.

"I remember now. It was my father's second name", Icheb said.

"My designation is Mezoti. It's a pretty name."

"Yes it is, and it's all yours. Azan and Rebi. I'll tell you more about them tomorrow", Seven said.

She took back the PADDs and the children got into their regeneration chambers.

"Computer. Decrease ambient lighting by sixty percent."

"Seven?" Icheb suddenly spoke up.

"What is it?"

"The girl. I want to see her", he said.

"Of course. But not until tomorrow. Now regenerate."

She went to the doors and turned around.

"Good night. Sweet dreams."


	14. II 13

Icheb woke up from his regeneration. He stepped out of his alcove and looked to his left.

"Already awake?" Seven asked.

Icheb nodded.

"And let me guess. You want to go to the sickbay and see Lil?"

Icheb nodded again.

"I will show you the way", Seven said.

She walked out the door down some corridors. Icheb followed her till they got to the sickbay. The doors opened with a hiss. They could directly see Lil lying on one of the beds.

"Seven, nice to see you here this early", the doctor greeted them as he came around the corner.

"Icheb here wanted to see Lil and how she's feeling now."

"I can assure you, that she will be completely healthy again."

"What does she have?" Icheb asked.

The doctor walked to a computer.

"She had a little concussion and internal bleedings. Also a few cracked bones, in her leg and arms and hip bone. But the worst was her fever from the sepsis."

"Can she be released from the sickbay today?" Icheb wanted to know.

"Yes she can", the doctor said, "but only if she's under supervision."

"I will watch her. How long?"

"Three days maximum."

"Icheb you can't forget to regenerate", Seven argued.

"I already took care of that problem. Here."

The doctor handed something to Icheb.

"She won't be able to sleep at the cargo bay with you, but you can regenerate in her room. And this will wake you when there are difficulties. If there are some", the doctor explained.

"Thank you doctor."

"Okay, now let's wake the sleeping beauty from her sleep."

He injected something into Lil's neck and just seconds later, her eyes fluttered open.

 **Lil POV**

"Where am I?" I asked.

"At the sickbay. Everything is alright. What do you remember?"

"Not much. Only that I got hit by something electrical and then I think I blacked out. But doc?"

"Yes?"

"Did everyone make it? Commander Chakotay, Neelix, Tom? And Harry?"

"Yes they all are alright", Seven said when she came to my side.

"What... about the other... Borg?"

Seven turned her head looking at someone while she helped me sitting up slowly. In front of the bed I was sitting on, was a really cute boy in my age, maybe one year older than me.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Icheb."

'Wait, I know this voice.'

"You're the other teen boy, am I right?"

He nodded. I smiled and swung my legs over the bed's side.

"Careful Lil. We don't know if you're strong enough", the doctor warned me.

I still proceeded in my intention. When my feet touched the ground, I limped towards Icheb. My limited movements causing me to be clumsy, brought me to stumble and fall right into Icheb's arms.

"I guess you're right doctor. I'm tired, can I go to my quarters?"

"Of course. Icheb will watch you the next three days, just in case something happens."

"But doesn't he need to regenerate?" I asked curiously.

"We arranged that he will regenerate in your room and the doctor gave him something that will wake him up if something happens."

"Well, I hope that nothing happens. I don't want to keep you from... 'sleeping'."

"I don't mind", he responded, "now let's get you to your quarters."

We were almost out the door when the doctor yelled:

"Not to much walking for your leg!!!"

I sighed.

'Should I bounce to my quarters, or what?'

I was suddenly yanked from my feet, causing me to yelp.

"If he orders it, then I will carry you", Icheb mumbled.

He was so cute.

'Wait, what? Why am I thinking this?' I asked myself in my thoughts.

"Everything alright?"

"What? Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. I'm just not used to this", I answered his question.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Such missions and injuries and all. I live here since just a few weeks. Maximum three month."

"How did you get here."

"They found me on a class M planet with unbreathable air. I was sleeping in a capsule. I was beamed here."

"What about your family? Aren't they worried?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know. But I think they're long gone. Dead, I mean. The doc said I slept for more than one hundred years", I said, half crying.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh no, you don't have to be. ... But... I don't remember any of my life, like you, before I came to this great ship and its crew."

We didn't talk for some minutes and I eventually laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. The swaying of his movements when he walked let me fall asleep.


	15. II 14

Icheb looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He had to smile at her breathtaking beauty. He couldn't help but to admire Lil. He reached her quarters and went in, walked to the bedroom and gently laid her down. He slowly covered her up with a blanket. His hand stroke over her hair gently. She stirred and woke up. Her eyes were looking really sleepy.

"I'm sorry if I woke you..."

"It's okay. I'll make room for you."

"Why?"

"Well, I guess it would uncomfortable for you to regenerate while sitting or standing."

"We always regenerate while standing."

A hand shot to Icheb's wrist and pulled him down. He was now sitting on the bed.

"Shoes off and lay down then."

He had to smile at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing", he replied, still smiling.

He laid down next to her, his eyes lingering on her face.

"D-do I have something on my face?" she asked him nervously.

"No. I just can't keep my eyes off you because of your beauty."

Lil blushed when he said that.

"Nobody ever said something like that to me. You're the first one."

"Then I feel very honored to be the first", he said smiling.

Lil smile too and wrapped her arms around his waist. Icheb was shocked at first, but wrapped his arms around her too and watched her falling asleep before he started to regenerate.

 **Next morning**

Icheb woke up from his regeneration when he felt someone squirming next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Lil stretching her arms and legs.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. How did you?"

"Well, since nothing happened, I think I'm fully regenerated and rested."

"Then are we going to do now?" Lil asked.

"Maybe you want to accompany me in the Astrometric lab."

"That would be great, if it's okay for you."

"Can you walk? Or does it hurt."

"I'll trie."

Lil sat up and slowly and shakily stood on her feet.

"Are you in any pain?"

Lil shook her head.

"No I guess not."

"The let us go. You can take my arm if support is needed."

"Thank you."

Lil grabbed his arm just to be sure and they both walked slowly to the Astrometric lab.


	16. II 15

"Lil, you have met most of the crew, but not everyone. This is B'elanna Torres and Vorik. Both work in the engine room."

I waved at them, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You will be working a few days here."

I nodded at watched Commander Chakotay leave.

"Sooo, what is my first task?" I asked curiously.

B'elanna smiled.

"First you need to get to know the engine room. So follow me."

I did what she told me and followed her. But not without looking back at Vorik. He was staring at me. I couldn't tell why. I was suddenly scared of him. He was Vulcan too, just like Tuvok.

B'elanna was nice. Really nice. She was half Klingon. I heard that they could have short tempers sometimes. But I think that won't happen when we're spending time together or when she teaches me something.

The next three hours she told me everything important what I should know about the engine room and she also showed me some things.

"And your first task here; scanning."

She stopped in front off a computer.

"Scan the warp core on abnormalities. If you're finished, come to me and show me the results."

I nodded and she left. I sighed deeply and turned to the computer and started my work at scanning the warp core.

It took me one hour. My legs were slowly hurting from just standing there. When I finished I felt a bit warm. I didn't hear Vorik coming up behind me.

"Is everything alright, miss?"

I jumped a bit and pressed a hand over my heart to calm myself down.

"You scared me a bit."

"I'm sorry if I did."

"It's okay. But for your first question, I'm going I think. Just not used to stand the whole time and work. But thank you for asking."

I walked towards B'elanna and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Already finished?"

I nodded and handed her a PADD with the results. She was studying them while I waited, shifting from one foot to another. When she finished reading, she looked up and smiled satisfied.

"That was really good work. Flawless. You really learn quick. You can make a break now. Maybe I'll give you a more complex task the next time."

"Thank you."

She nodded, still smiling and returned to her work. I turned around too and walked out the doors, having the eyes from Vorik burn an invisible hole in my back.

On the way to the ship's canteen, I met Seven.

"Lil, I see you're feeling much better."

"Yes, I also was ready for a little work in the engine room."

"You were on your way to the canteen. May I accompany you?"

I nodded. We both walked through the doors of the canteen and we both were greeted by Neelix.

"Hello you two. Something special you want to eat?"

"Just the usual", Seven said.

Neelix looked to me.

"A simple tomato soup please", I answered his questioned look.

"Just a minute."

"Lil, are you feeling all right?"

Lil inhaled deeply.

"I... don't know. I can feel something happening inside my body. But I have no clue what it is."

"Maybe you should go see the doctor."

"Maybe. But maybe I'm only hungry and fantasizing."


	17. II 16

**Captain's log, stardate 50537.2. Routine scans of an uninhabited star system have revealed the presence of gallicite, a very rare substance, on the fourth planet.**

[On the Bridge]

"If these readings are right, we're looking at a yield of nearly a kiloton. That would be enough gallicite to completely refit the warp coils", B'elanna said.

"They sure could use it with all the damage they've taken the past two years", Tom meant.

"Is there anyone in the area who might consider this their property?" Chakotay asked.

"There are indications that a colony once existed on the planet's surface. However, it appears to be long abandoned", Tuvok said.

"All right, let's stake a claim. I'll leave this in your hands, B'Elanna. Use whatever resources or personnel you need. You might want to talk to Mister Neelix. I believe he spent some time working in a mining colony. And also Lil. She could use a peaceful mission with fresh air", Janeway demanded.

"Aye, Captain." (B'elanna)

[In the engine room]

"These tunnels are clearly artificial. Someone else must've been interested in digging up this gallicite", (B'elanna)

"That should make it easier to access the deposits", Vorik said.

"True, but we have to be careful. There's been a lot of seismic activity down there. Look, theses tunnels are completely collapsed. We should bring Tom Paris on the away team. He's had quite a lot of rock climbing experience." (B'elanna)

"I have spent several summers exploring the Osana caverns, which involved some quite treacherous climbing." (Vorik)

"Great. You two can be our safety experts. Also Lil. The captain said you could use a peaceful mission with fresh air again, so I would like for you to come with us", B'elanna said, directing the last part to Lil.

But Lil was staring at a computer, not moving and her hands clenching to fists, leaning on her arms. Sweat was running over her forehead.

"Lil? Is everything all right?"

B'elanna stepped up to her and laid a hand on Lil's shoulder. Lil jumped a bit when she felt the sudden contact. She was trembling.

"Lil?"

"I-I'm fine. I think I just need the fresh air", she whispered.

"We should take her to a doctor."

Both, Vorik and B'elanna, grabbed Lil's arms and guided her to the sickbay. When they entered, the doctor and Kes looked up, surprised to see them.

"What's the matter? What's wrong with her?"

Lil was sat on a bed at the sickbay and she was pushed down, still sweating and trembling.

"Since when is she like this?"

"We just noticed that in the engine room a few minutes ago. She said she just needed some fresh air."

"Maybe it would help a little since she was in cryo sleep that long. But it's just a suggestion."

There were a few minutes silence when Kes scanned Lil.

"Doctor?"

The doctor turned to Kes who had a confused look on her face.

"Her cortical scan."

She handed him a PADD with the scan results.

"Doctor?" (B'elanna)

"It looks like she is suffering from a neurochemical imbalance. But I can't see why and how. ... We will try it with the fresh air. Till then, she has to rest."

Vorik and B'elanna grabbed Lil's arms again and guided her to her quarters. There she laid down and B'elanna ordered the computer to blow cold air into the room.

 **A few hours later**

Lil walked into the engine room up to B'elanna, who turned around to her with a surprised look and a happy smile on her face.

"Lil. Looks like you're feeling better I assume?"

"Yes, indeed. The cold air helped more than I thought."

"Good, because we are going to beam to the planet in one hour."

"I will prepare myself then."

"Lil. You feel better?" Vorik asked.

Lil nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

"Have we completed our preparations to your satisfaction?" Vorik asked B'elanna.

"We're done here, yes", she answered before walking off to another computer downstairs. Vorik turned to Lil.

"Let me take this opportunity to declare koon-ut so'lik, my desire to become your mate."

Lil's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"In human terms, I am proposing marriage", Vorik explained, stepping closer to her, one step between them, "Do you accept?"

"This is, er, a little sudden, isn't it? Besides, I thought that Vulcan marriages were arranged. Don't you already have somebody back home?"

"She has sufficient reason to consider me lost, and has most likely chosen another mate. It's appropriate for me to do the same."

"And you've chosen me?"

"I have come to greatly admire not only your fast learning skills, but also your bravery and sense of beauty. All excellent qualities in a prospective mate."

"But you're Vulcan. I am half-human and I don't even know what my other half is. I really can't imagine..."

"Perhaps we are not an obvious match. However, our differences would complement each other. My mental discipline would help you control emotional outbursts. Furthermore, I feel that..."

"Wait, please. Please, I'm... I see that you've given this a lot of, er, logical thought and I really am very flattered, but we just met, what... one of two days ago? And besides, how old are you? Well I'm just 16. So... my answer is no. I'm sorry."

Lil stepped around him. The Vulcan inhaled, closing his eyes for a few seconds before he turned around to her.

"Lil, you may wish to reconsider. Your choices for a mate are currently limited to seventy three male crew members on this ship,..."

"You didn't count Icheb", Lil interrupted.

"Some of whom are already unavailable", Vorik continued, "and I didn't count him because I'm positive that he can't produce children with you."

"Excuse me? Well, I'll worry about my choices myself, thank you", Lil answered and walked away a few steps, only to be followed by Vorik.

"I should also remind you that many humanoid species will want to intent to mate with you and use you for their own needs and they wouldn't care about your feelings, but I would."

"Okay, that's enough."

"My superior Vulcan strength would make me a very suitable partner."

Vorik grabbed Lil's face with both hands. She tries to break his hold but failed. She cried out when his grip grew tighter. B'elanna heard that and saw them both upstairs.

"Lil???!!!"

She hurried upstairs and parted them, ripping her out of his grip, managing to break his hold and she knocked him down, dislocating his jaw, before she caught Lil who stumbled and fell.


	18. II 17

**Lil's POV**

When Vorik grabbed my face, I definitely felt something, I didn't know if it was pain or something else. But it was definitely a pull there. And I could see invisible bonds in my head, which slowly formed and lead over to Vorik. I must have looked like I would be screaming, but there was no sound coming from my throat. I closed my eyes. I could feel his eyes lingering on my face.

Suddenly I felt someone pulling us apart. I opened my eyes again and saw B'elanna punching him into his face, causing him to stumble back, before I stumbled myself and fell back, welcoming the darkness.

 **No ones POV**

[On the Sickbay]

"Here are the results of his cortical scan", Kes said to the doctor.

"So what's wrong with him?" B'elanna asked.

"In addition to a dislocated jaw, Ensign Vorik seems to be suffering from a neurochemical imbalance", the doctor reported.

"Meaning what?" B'elanna wanted to know.

"I believe I should discuss that with the patient privately." (the doctor)

B'elanna turned to leave, but came back.

"Can I take Lil with me?" she asked.

The doctor nodded and injected medicine into Lil's neck what caused her to wake up. She groaned before she was picked up by B'elanna.

"I think I really could use the fresh air now", Lil murmured.

B'elanna left with the girl in her arms. The doctor then turned to Vorik again.

"You're going through the Pon farr, aren't you?" he asked.

"That's an extremely personal question, Doctor", Vorik said.

"Yes, I'm aware that Vulcans prefer to keep their mating practices very much to themselves. There's almost nothing in the medical database beyond a few observations made by Starfleet doctors over the years. Your symptoms, the chemical imbalance and loss of emotional control, are consistent with those observations. Have you been eating and sleeping normally?"

"I knew there was something wrong. I was hoping it wasn't this."

"I assume this is your first Pon farr? There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's a normal biological function. I'll do what I can to help you through it, but I'll need a little more information."

"We do not need discuss it", Vorik said a little bit more serious.

"I'm afraid you'll have to. You have a severe imbalance in your brain chemistry. If it gets much worse, it could become life threatening. Now I need to know how Vulcans deal with this condition."

"We go home. Every seven years of our adult life, Vulcans experience an instinctual, irresistible urge to return to the homeworld and take a mate."

"But in your case, being stranded halfway across the galaxy, that's impossible."

"Yes."

"So then logically, you try to find a mate here. I assume that explains your behaviour toward Lil."

"Since I met her I have always had great admiration for Lil. I hope she isn't too upset with me. And B'elanna since she was the one who found us like this."

"With Lieutenant Torres, upset is a relative term. In any case, we're going to have to try to find another way to treat your condition. Let's start with a microcellular scan."

"No!" Vorik exclaimed more angrily, "I don't want medical treatment. I will resolve this myself."

"How do you intend to do that?"

"There are certain meditative techniques. I will be fine if simply left alone. Please, allow me to return to my quarters. Confine me there, if you wish, but allow me to resolve my situation privately", the Vulcan spat.

"Until I have a better idea of how to treat your condition, I'll release you to your quarters. You'll be under confinement and wearing a cortical monitor at all times. Day and night", the doctor ordered and put the cortical monitor under the Vulcan's ear on his neck.

"Thank you."

The doctor watched him walk out of the sickbay.


	19. II 18

[In the Doctor's office]

Later, the doctor consulted with the resident expert on all things Vulcan.

"I'm concerned about Ensign Vorik's cortical readings. One returns to normal levels, then another one spikes. It's chaotic. As if the brain's regulatory system had simply shut down. I can't tell if he's making any progress with these meditations. I thought maybe you could suggest other possible treatments."

"I cannot", Tuvok said.

"Is that because you don't know, or because you don't want to discuss it? " the doctor asked.

"For both of those reasons there is little help that I can offer. It is inappropriate for me to involve myself in Ensign Vorik's personal situation."

"For such an intellectually enlightened race, Vulcans have a remarkably Victorian attitude about sex."

"That is a very human judgement, Doctor."

"Then here's a Vulcan one. I fail to see the logic in perpetuating ignorance about a basic biological function."

"There is nothing logical about the Pon farr. It is a time when instinct and emotion dominate over reason. It cannot be analysed by the rational mind, nor cured by conventional medicine. Anyone who has experienced it understands that it must simply be followed to its natural resolution."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"There are three options that I am aware of. Taking a mate, which Ensign Vorik has already attempted. The ritual combat which does not apply to his situation."

"Combat?"

"An ancient tradition of fighting for one's mate which as I have said, is not relevant here. The third alternative is the intensive meditation he has chosen to try."

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him with that?"

"I believe that any interference would be unwelcome and counterproductive. You must allow him to face this challenge privately. If he possesses enough discipline to reach a point of psychological resolution, then his chemical imbalance should correct itself."

"The Vulcan brain never ceases to amaze me. Thank you, Lieutenant. You've been a great help."

Tuvok turned to walk out but the doctor spoke up again.

"Tuvok?"

The Vulcan turned around.

"Yes doctor?"

"Lil showed the neurochemical imbalance too. It happened a few hours BEFORE Ensign Vorik intended to mate with her and touched her."

"What did you just say?"

Tuvok was shocked when he heard that.

"That's strange. And it really happened BEFORE?"

The doctor nodded. Tuvok thought for a moment.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I think I already know from which species the other half of her DNA is from", Tuvok said.

The doctor's eyes widened when he put the puzzle pieces together.

"No way..."

[In the Transporter room]

Lil was a little hyperactive when she and B'elanna walked into the transporter room.

"Ah, you two are awfully prompt."

"Impressed?" Tom asked.

"Oh, it'll take a little more work than that to impress me, Lieutenant." (B'elanna)

"Yes, ma'am." (Tom)

"All right. Let us show you our target area", Lil said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ensign Vorik?" Neelix asked.

Lil and B'elanna both tensed visibly and the others noticed that Lil stayed tensed and was sweating. B'elanna noticed too and turned the others' attention away from the girl.

"He's not coming", she said turning to the computer, "this seems to be the most accessible vein of gallicite. We'll beam to the surface, then go down through this passageway until it dead ends in this chamber. Then we'll descend almost fifty metres, almost straight down. Do you see any problem with that, Tom?"

"Well, as long as we go slow and easy, we'll be fine."

"Good. You're all set, Neelix?" B'elanna asked.

"I've got a laser drill, sample cases, geo-spectral analysis kit..." Neelix answered.

"In other words, you're ready. Let's go", Lil interrupted.


	20. II 19

[On the Planet's surface]

They beamed down near dressed stone blocks and a stone path with steps.

"This way", B'elanna said.

"Look over here. This must've been the colony." (Neelix)

"Not more than fifty or sixty years ago. Hardly enough time for these structures to decay so badly", Tom meant.

"They must've suffered some kind of disaster. Maybe an earthquake", Lil said, having already calmed down a bit.

"Well, we'll send down an archaeological team later on." (B'elanna)

"Right now we've got our own work to do", Lil said.

"Are we in a rush?"

"I just don't see any point in wasting time. Unless, of course, you want to stall to put off demonstrating your climbing expertise."

"Grab your gear, and try to keep up Lil."

[In the Underground]

They entered down a rope.

"No matter how real a holodeck programme may seem, it just doesn't get your heart pumping like a genuine physical challenge. It's exhilarating", Neelix said.

"If you're looking for exhilaration."

The group stood on the edge of a cliff.

"It didn't look quite so steep on the sensor map, did it?" Lil asked, a bit scared of the height.

"We're prepared for this. We can handle it. Let's go", B'elanna said.

"All this Starfleet technology almost takes the fun out of it", Neelix commented.

If you mean the fun of wondering whether your anchor will hold while you're dangling over a cliff, I think I'll pass", Tom noted, "See you below."

Paris abseiled down. B'elanna locked to Lil and then Neelix.

"You two go first. I'll follow you."

"Watch your footing!" Tom yelled.

"You're right. My heart is pumping faster", Lil admitted.

"Wait till we climb back up with a pack full of gallicite", Neelix added.

"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up", Lil shot.

Neelix's piton came free at the top, and he tumbled to the base of the cliff. Lil looked at him and lost her footing and fell too after him, due to this distraction. The piton grazed her neck.

"No!" (Tom)

Paris descends rapidly, followed by B'elanna. They lands heavily on their feet, where as Neelix and Lil had fallen on his backpack.

"Are you hurt?" Tom asked.

"You, you almost got us both killed."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." (Neelix)

"Careful. Careful. You might have broken it." (Tom)

"You had no business rigging safety equipment when you had no idea what you were doing!"

"Calm down. This wasn't Neelix's fault. I saw him drive the piton and it was solid. It must've malfunctioned. You are hurt, Lil", Tom noted.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you three."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?" Tom asked.

"Just drag him to the ship and let's get going."

Lil turned around and was about to walk off when Tom grabbed her arm.

"Let's contact the ship", B'elanna suggested.

"You get your hands off of me", Lil hissed, slapped Tom's face and stomped off.

Tom held his cheek while yelling after her:

"Ow! Lil! What is wrong with you? Hey, wait!!!"

But Lil was gone.

"Wait!"

"Go ahead, you two. I'll be all right here."

"The last thing we need is for all three of us to split up. Paris to Voyager. We've got problems down here."

Just a short time later.

"I haven't been able to contact her. She's either out of communications range..."

[On the Bridge]

"...Or just not responding."

"Where is she now?" Janeway asked.

"Last location I can..."

[In the Underground]

"... Verify is about ten metres below us. I tried to stop her from leaving, Captain, but she got very hostile and slapped me."

[Bridge]

"She slapped you?"

Chakotay was curious.

"She never did things like that."

"And the most scarring things was that her eyes seemed to darken more, towards pitch black. She's really not herself."

Janeway looked at Tuvok, who seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Any luck in getting a transporter lock on them?" Janeway asked a young lady who was at Kim's station.

"No. They're too far beneath the surface", she answered.

"Tom, I'm sending an away team down to you. We'll get Neelix out of there, then go after Lil. Tuvok, you're with Chakotay."

"Captain, I'd like to request a short delay and that Icheb comes down with us. And I may have an explanation for Lil's behaviour."


	21. II 20

"Explain, Lieutenant."

[In Vorik's quarters]

Vorik was trying very hard to meditate when the doorbell chimed.

"Go away", he hissed angrily, eyes opening.

But the doors still opened.

"I said, go away!" he yelled, standing up but stopping when he saw Tuvok, "I'm sorry, sir."

"No, I must apologise for the intrusion, particularly at this time", Tuvok said, coming in with the doors closing behind him.

"Then you know."

"Yes. I regret that I must ask you some uncomfortable questions regarding miss Lil."

"Yes, sir."

"It is important for me to know specifically what happened between the two of you. Was there any physical contact?"

"Yes", Vorik confirmed.

"Please describe your actions."

"It's hard to remember. I was acting irrationally. I believe I approached her. I, I touched her face. I meant to be gentle, but she tried to move away, and then I was holding her more tightly, both hands on her face like this. It felt very important not to let go. I'm, I'm not certain why."

"I believe you were initiating a telepathic mating bond."

"I didn't know it could happen that way. I wanted to bond with her, that much I remember clearly."

"Apparently you've succeeded. Lieutenant Torres has been displaying unusual behaviour, very much like the early stages of Pon farr."

"How is that possible? She's not Vulcan."

"We're not sure about that. And there also have been instances of Vulcans mating with members of other races."

"But she rejected me forcefully."

"Even a brief moment of bonding may have been enough to disrupt her self-control, as the Pon farr does in us. In a half-human and unknown half, the effects may be even more extreme."

"I have to go to her", Vorik said and made his way into the doors' direction.

"You cannot. Lil is out of contact on the planet."

"I'll find her. Lil needs me and I need her."

"It is a far more sensible strategy to get her safely back to Voyager, and then decide on the proper resolution."

"The resolution must be that we become mates. It is only logical."

"Lil never seemed to be a great follower of logic."

"You think she'll reject me again?"

"It might be wise to continue your meditative efforts."

"I'll do my best, sir", Vorik promised.

[In the Astrometrics lab]

Seven was there with Icheb, Mezoti, Azan and Rebi.

The doors opened and Chakotay came in.

"Seven, I hope you don't mind to release Icheb for a few hours."

"We are in the middle of a lesson..."

"It is important that we get down there fast. I don't know how soon her condition will become life threatening", Tuvok, who had entered a few seconds after Chakotay, interrupted.

Chakotay turned to Tuvok with raised eyebrows.

"What? What do you mean?" Icheb asked panicked, "Why life threatening?"

"We will tell you on our way there."

[In the Underground]

Chakotay was putting Neelix in a harness.

"So she is suffering the Pon farr?"

"Yes. It is difficult to estimate how soon her condition will become life threatening."

"Life threatening? She could die from this?" Paris asked.

"Yes."

"And you've gone through it every seven years of your adult life?"

"You only need to be concerned with miss Lil's situation."

"Right. Well, it looks like finding her won't be easy. Scanning range is limited to about twenty metres, and even that's not too reliable", Tom said.

"You said she was going after the gallicite, so we could do the same and hope it leads us to her", Icheb suggested.

"I'm ready to go, Commander", Neelix said to Chakotay.

Neelix then was hauled up the cliff.

"Let's go", Chakotay said.


	22. II 21

[In the Cave]

There was some light, water dripping and mosses growing. Lil scanned the rocks then moved a few to reveal a power cable and a flashing light.

"Lil."

"Hey guys. Come here. You've got to see this."

"How are you feeling, Lil?"

"Fine. This is an active power system. It must've been built by the colonists", Lil said.

"We'll send somebody down here to study it more closely. Right now we've got to get you back to the ship", Chakotay added.

"No, no. This is the source of the gallicite readings. These conduits are covered with gallicite plating. It's exactly what we need. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, we know that. Now you must tend to yourself. You're experiencing a condition known as Pon farr."

"Pon what?"

Lil was confused.

"Your emotional balance has been disrupted. You may not be in control of your more aggressive instincts", Tuvok explained.

"I lost my temper for a minute, that's all. Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Please, come back with us to the ship", Tuvok pleaded seriously.

"Just leave me alone", Lil hissed.

A figure forward from the rock face, then more. They are armed.

"Who are you? What do you want?" (Ishan)

"My name is Chakotay. I assure you, we have no hostile intent."

"She does", Ishan pointed to Lil.

"Lil, please."

"She is suffering from a chemical imbalance, which is affecting her behavior", Tuvok told them.

"An imbalance? Is it contagious?" Ishan wanted to know.

"No. However, she does need our assistance."

"We'd be glad to take her and leave your territory." (Chakotay)

"Not before you tell me why you came here."

"We only came to find some gallicite. We thought this planet was uninhabited."

"Then why are you carrying weapons?"

"It's standard procedure for any mission into unfamiliar territory."

"Let me see one", Ishan demanded.

Chakotay gave him his hand phaser.

"And what is that? Some sort of scanning device?"

"Yes. It's called a tricorder", Tom said.

"But it didn't detect any lifeforms here?"

"No, it didn't."

Ishan returned the phaser. Then something beeped.

"What's that?" B'elanna asked.

"Seismic alert. That wall is unstable. Be careful."

"Watch out", the alien warned.

The alien grabbed Lil, and she attacked him. Tuvok discovered that his phaser does not work, and another alien put its rifle to his head. Icheb stepped forward and grabbed Lil's shoulders.

"Lil, don't! Lil!"

The ground shook. Icheb fell, and Lil got the rifle off her attacker, who fell to the ground then disappeared. Icheb and Lil were alone.

"There must be a hidden door, some kind of a passageway."

"I'm not picking up anything like that. Or any life signs."

"Then you're using it wrong."

"Yeah, that must be it. Or else these aliens are generating some kind of interference so we can't detect them. We have to get out of here before they come back."

"We can't leave Chakotay, Tuvok and B'elanna."

"If you have any ideas how to find them, I'm listening! We have to get back to the ship and get some help, for them and for you."

"Why does everybody keep saying there's something wrong with me? Even you?"

Icheb sighed.

"I'll try to explain it to you, but we've got to get moving."


	23. II 22

[At the Sickbay]

"There. Your serotonin levels are stabilised for the moment, but I'm concerned about these fluctuations. It's becoming more difficult to compensate", the doctor said.

"I will increase my efforts to control them, Doctor."

"I'd like you to consider an alternative treatment I've been developing."

"No. I will deal with this myself."

"Ensign, your life is at risk."

"You don't understand how a Vulcan copes with this experience. It's a test of his character. I've already humiliated myself and Lieutenant Tuvok by allowing a private matter to become so public."

"Give yourself a little credit. You're doing the best you can under unusually difficult circumstances. If you were back on Vulcan, you'd have your family and friends there to help you."

"I shouldn't need any help."

"I know that self-sufficiency is very important to a Vulcan, but there is nothing shameful in getting a little guidance every once in a while. I'd like you to consider my alternative, and then you can decide whether or not to try it."

[On the Holodeck - Paxau Resort]

"Ensign."

"I don't understand the purpose of coming here."

"Trust me. Ensign Vorik, I'd like you to meet T'Pera."

A lady in Vulcan clothes was standing next to the doctor.

"Surely you're not suggesting that she becomes my mate."

"Well, I wouldn't recommend a lifetime commitment, but she might be able to help you with your immediate problem."

"She's a hologram. She isn't real."

"Then I assume you have the same low regard for me."

"You're a skilled physician, Doctor, but let me point out the limitations to your own experience with physical matters."

"I believe we're discussing your sexual difficulties at the moment, Ensign. And this holographic mate is the best solution I can think of."

"She won't be the same as a real mate."

"The difference is all in your mind, which, if I've understood you and Mister Tuvok correctly, is where the Pon farr must ultimately be resolved. Let your mind convince your body that she is exactly what you need her to be. Think of this as an advanced self-healing technique. It was still require considerable mental discipline on your part."

"There is a certain logic to your suggestion, Doctor. I will try."

"Good. Well, then, I'll leave the two of you alone."

[In the Tunnels]

"Tuvok must be wrong about this Pon farr business. It doesn't make any sense", Lil said.

"It does explain how you've been acting."

"I don't see what's so strange."

"How about starting a fight with a group of armed aliens, shouting at Neelix, giving Paris a slap in the face. If I remember, you aren't that violent."

"I know that myself. All right, so maybe I do feel something, some kind of instinct. What am I supposed to do about it?"

"When we get back to the ship, the doctor should be able to help. Or Vorik."

"Or Vorik? No. I am not helping that Vulcan petaQ! The idea of bonding with him, it's ludicrous!"

Lil was interrupted by a rockfall.

"What's this?" she asked panicked.

"The tremor must've shaken the rocks loose."

"Well, they're in the way."

Icheb grabbed Lil's arms tight.

"We don't know how stable this tunnel is. An energy blast might bring the rest of it down on our heads."

"Let me go!"

"No. I think not."

Icheb struggled to keep his hold on her and Lil struggled to get out of his strong grip.

"I'm not going to fight with you, Lil."

"Afraid you'll hurt me?"

"Lil, what is with you! This isn't about us getting out of here. This is about us mating, isn't it? But that's not gonna happen right now."

Lil looked a bit sad.

"I think it is. See, I have picked up your scent. I've smelled your alluring scent."

"No. No. I'm your friend, and I have to watch out for you when your judgement's been impaired. If you let these instincts take over now, you'll hate yourself, and me too for taking advantage of you. I won't do that."

"Just... a friend."

She looked down with a bit wet eyes and inhaled deeply before saying:

"Maybe, maybe we should continue separately."

"No."

"You don't know how strong, how hard it is to fight this urge."

"Come on."

He grabbed her hand and guided her through the underground.


	24. II 23

[In the Underground room]

There was light from somewhere above, an artificial hearth, a stone chair and obelisk.

"I want to know about the vessel which brought you here. Your propulsion systems, weapons, sensors, everything. You have an artificial implant in your arm", Ishan said.

"Yes. It was necessary to replace the elbow joint after I was injured in a combat simulation", Tuvok replied.

"I also want to know about your medical technology, scientific advances, artificial intelligence." (Ishan)

"I'd be glad to tell you all about my people and learn about yours. There's no need to hold us here for interrogation." (Chakotay)

"You should expect no better treatment after invading Sakari territory." (Ishan)

"As I said, we didn't know there was anyone down here." (Chakotay)

"Yes, so you've said." (Ishan)

"Your people have clearly made every effort to avoid detection by outsiders. Is it so difficult to believe that those measures were effective in our case?"

"If they had been fully effective, you wouldn't have found anything interesting enough to bring you here."

"That's something we can help you with", Chakotay suggested.

"What?" Ishan asked.

"We can show you how we detected the gallicite, so you can disguise it better. We can also help you eliminate the last traces of the ruins on the surface, so no one else will be curious about them."

"You've seen the ruins?"

"Yes. I assume the Sakari once lived there."

"Long ago, before I wan born."

"What happened?" Tuvok wanted to know.

"My people never even knew who the invaders were or why they attacked. It was all over in less than an hour. Some of the colonists were fortunate enough to escape into the mines. We've lived here ever since, where it's safe. If the invaders ever learned of our existence here, they might return", Ishan explained.

"I can certainly understand your caution, but let us demonstrate our good faith by helping you protect yourselves. Then we'll go and never bother you again."

"Agreed. But you will be supervised at all times."

[In the Cave]

Another tremor was starting.

"We're almost to the next passageway. Can you make it?"

"Not much choice", Lil answered.

More rocks fell.

"It's all right. We'll find a way out."

"We should use that weapon", Lil gestured to the phaser, "It's worth the risk now."

"I might agree with you if I still had it. It's buried somewhere under all that."

"What?"

"Im so sorry. Try to stay calm. I know it's hard."

"You don't know anything. I feel like I'm crawling out of my skin. I need to do something. I can't take this."

She pushed him to the ground softly and straddled him. He pushed her off.

"I can't let you do this."

"I'll bet you wish you could. All those moments where you cared for me. The way you would stare at me. You can't tell me you're not interested in me."

"You're right. I can't."

"Then please, don't push me away", Lil said whiny.

"Oh, believe me, I'd like to, but I know this isn't really you. And I really don't know about your feelings, if you feel the same for me."

"I was, I was just afraid to admit it. You see, I've wanted this for so long. That someone would like me which I would like back."

She slowly leaned down.

"I don't know... what to do", he said unsure.

"Just let it happen."

She leaned down again and kissed him lightly on his lips, which were surprisingly warm, despite him being a Borg once.

"I hope someday you'll say that to me and mean it", Icheb said.

Lil shot up to her feet and and stumbled back and slammed into the wall with her back.

"You'd let me go insane rather than help me?"

"You know that's not true."

"You just stay away from me", Lil said and wanted to run away again. Icheb sprinted after her immediately.

[At the Holodeck - Paxau resort]

"You called, Ensign? Is there a problem?" the doctor asked when he came onto the holodeck.

"Not at all", Vorik said.

"You seem much improved."

"Yes. Your holodeck therapy was very effective. I must compliment you on an innovative solution."

The doctor smiled proudly.

"I'm pleased to hear that. This could be a viable alternative for space-faring Vulcans. When we get back, I'm sure Starfleet medical will..." the doctor started.

Vorik interrupted him when he gave him a look.

"... never hear about your personal experiences from me", the doctor continued.

"Thank you, Doctor. May I return to duty?" Vorik asked.

"Soon enough, Ensign. I'll need to run a few more cortical scans."

[In the Doctor's office]

"Mister Vorik's biochemical readings are stabilising. They're not back to normal yet, but I believe he's got through the worst of it. I'm ready to release him from Sickbay", the doctor reported.

"Good work, Doctor. Will this treatment help Lil as well?"

"I don't see why not."

"As soon as the away team gets back, I'll send her straight to you."

"What I'm still confused about, is the fact that she suffered from the Pon farr, BEFORE Vorik came in contact with her."

"As a matter of fact, I already know something about it. Tuvok told me."

"Tell me", the doctor demanded.

"Well we already know that she is half human. And we had no clues about the other half of her DNA. But when Tuvok got to know about Lil starting to suffer from the Pon farr first, he told us that it only starts with a Vulcan or half Vulcan and can only go over to another person by physical contact", Janeway explained.

"And Lil had the Pon farr before the physical contact", the doctor mumbled.

"Do you know what that means?"

"Lil is half Vulcan??!!"

Janeway nodded.

"It is possible."

The doctor sighed and sat down with a hand on his forehead.

"Let us talk to her about it later. Right now, I'm planning to do a comparative study of all these mating rituals. It really is fascinating, from a socio-biological point of view."

"I'm sure Lil will appreciate your efforts, Doctor", the captain said.


	25. II 24

[In the Cave]

Lil was curled up in a corner, covered with cuts and had a hurt ankle, when Icheb caught up to her and found her. He walked up to her and embraced her in a light hug. Just then he saw her tear stained face.

"Where are we?" Lil asked sniffling.

"Still stuck in the cave, I'm afraid", Icheb said.

"The caves? The gallicite. Where's my tricorder?" Lil sat up.

"No. We're not looking for the gallicite anymore. We're trying to get back to the ship, remember?"

"No, I don't."

The rockfall was broken through from the other side.

"Are you two all right?" they heard Chakotay suddenly say.

"Lil needs help", Icheb said, pointing to her injuries, "We've got to get her out of here."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and she wrapped one around his neck as support. She limped with Icheb behind the others outside.

[On the Planet's surface]

Lil sat down on a big rock at the cave's entrance, breathing a bit heavy.

"Chakotay to Voyager. Please respond. ... Still nothing."

"What's the matter? Why aren't they answering?"

"There must be some kind of communications problem. I'm sure they'll clear it up soon."

"It may not be soon enough. I am concerned about the rapid progression of Lil's symptoms. You must help her now, Icheb. If she does not resolve the Pon farr, she will die", Tuvok said.

Chakotay, Tuvok and B'elanna left them alone. Icheb looked at the girl who looked back at him.

"Lil, I know this is a pretty bizarre situation, probably not what either one of us had in mind, but it's too late to worry about that now."

"Icheb."

"Yes, Lil?"

"Be quiet."

She lead him away, then nuzzled his neck and inhaled his scent, before she grabbed his face like Vorik did with her, only she did it more gentle.

"So what now?"

"Instinct."

"I'm not sure exactly what I'm supposed to do", Icheb whispered.

"Let the instinct take over", Lil whispered back, their noses a few millimeters away.

She started to kiss him from the base of his ears over his jaw to his lips. He nuzzled her neck and grabbed her waist tightly when she reached his lips. She then pushed him to the ground gently, laying on top of him.

"Would it damage my system?" Icheb's murmured.

"No", Lil whispered into his ear.

He rolled them around so that she was laying on her back and him leaning half over her. Then when he wanted to kiss her and already leaned down, he suddenly was lifted up, thrown away and Lil got grabbed in the face by Vorik just like he first did. Lil screamed a silent scream. Like she did the first time.

"You are my mate, not his!" he yelled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with difficulties.

"I've come to claim you, to fulfill our bond, and if necessary, to face my rival. Lieutenant Tuvok!"

The others came running after Tuvok who arrived first.

"Ensign."

"Sir, I declare Koon-ut-kal-if-fee."

"What?" Chakotay asked.

"The ritual challenge. He intends to fight to win his mate", Tuvok explained.

"You want to fight? Alright", Icheb said.

"Hold on, Icheb. You're a teenager and he's full grown. There's not going to be any challenge. Are you responsible for the ship being out of contact?"

"It was necessary to disable the communications, transports and shuttles. No one will keep me from my mate!"

"I am not your mate", Lil hissed.

"We will soon decide that."

"I will do it! I take your challenge myself", Lil yelled.

"She has the right to choose her own defender, even herself", Tuvok meant.

"Just hold on. Neither of you are thinking straight right now." (Chakotay)

"They are following their instincts, and I suggest we allow them to do so."

"You mean let them fight?"

Chakotay was not happy.

"Tuvok, Lil is just a girl. Vorik is, like I already said, full grown!"

"It is logical. Both must resolve their Pon farr before it kills them. We cannot wait to hear from Voyager."

"They'll tear each other to pieces. Lil will get hurt!"

"Icheb, the risk of injury seems preferable to the certainty of dying from a chemical imbalance. Commander, I see no alternative but to follow Vulcan tradition."

"All right", Chakotay agreed.

"Begin." (Tuvok)

They were evenly matched. Lil avoided a neck pinch and they struggle for a large branch she picks up. They ended up rolling around on the ground, trading punches, until Vorik got up and Lil used the neck pinch, not realizing it. It caused Tuvok to gasp. Then Vorik fell to the ground and Lil was completely disoriented. She fell into Icheb's arms, breathing heavily.

"It's over, isn't it?" Icheb wanted to know.

"The blood fever has been purged. They will both recover", Tuvok said.

Just then Lil screamed, blood curdling.

"What's wrong???!!!" Icheb yelled.

Tuvok came up to them, kneeled down and touched her neck, turning her head to the side.

"So I guess I was right."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I already had a guess what the other half of her DNA could be."

"And?" Chakotay asked.

Tuvok looked up with a knowing look, eyeing everyone, even Vorik who was sitting again. Then he motioned everyone to come closer and turned to Lil. When everyone hovered over Lil, Tuvok slowly reached for Lil's hair, which laid over her ear, and pulled it aside, revealing an ear that was forming to a pointy one.

"She's half Vulcan?" Chakotay asked unbelievingly.

"Correct", Tuvok confirmed.

Just then Lil whimpered, biting her lip to hold back a scream.

"That's strange", Tuvok said.

"What?"

"The blood fever has not been purged completely. Vorik is okay. But she..." he trailed off.

"What???!!!" Icheb yelled.

"Since the fight didn't help her, she needs to mediate... or mate with someone."

"We need to get back to the Voyager. She will die if we don't do something!"

"Vorik!"

 **Time skip**

Vorik had brought them back. And Icheb brought Lil to the sickbay. The doctor's program wasn't activated yet. Icheb sat Lil down on one of the beds. He was going to activate the doctor, but she prevented by pulling him to her by his neck and kissing him hard. He grabbed her waist and stepped as closest as he could. Lil wrapped her arms around his neck. When they parted for air, she raised her hand next to her side and held two fingers, the index and middle fingers, up. She motioned for Icheb to do the same. When he did they let the fingertips of those two fingers touch and Lil traced around his hand.

"Koon-ut so'lik", she whispered.

"What?" Icheb asked confused.

"Her desire to become your mate", Tuvok answered.

He had entered the sickbay and saw the Vulcan finger-touching.

"Do you accept young man?"

Icheb looked to the girl in front of him and into her eyes which slowly darkened.

"I do."

Lil's ears got his words and she grabbed his face like she did before.

"What is she doing?" the former drone asked.

"She's using the mind meld for the telepathic mating bond", Tuvok explained, he inhaled and continued, "I'll leave you alone."

He turned and left the sickbay. Icheb turned to Lil again.

Her eyes were blackish now. Suddenly he heard voices whispering. He focused on them and then they merged and he only heard one, Lil's voice.

"Lil..." he began.

'Think', she interrupted him, 'try it.'

'C-Can you hear me now?'

'Yes', Lil responded to him.

'Then I want to tell you... that I love you. And I would love to have you as my mate.'

Lil glanced down at his lips and pulled his face closer, kissing him hard and urgently. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer and he grabbed her waist tight. Their bodies were completely touching now. Their grips were tight. Icheb broke the kiss and trailed down her jaw to her neck. There he pressed a kiss to the soft skin and bit the same spot softly. She herself nuzzled her nose into his collar and searched for the right spot where she then kissed and bit him.

That resulted in him biting harder, drawing blood. Lil released his neck from her bite, threw her head back and moaned. Icheb licked the little wound and sealed it. His lips wandered to her collar and he kissed her gently. She hid her face in his hair that smelled so alluring to her.

Through the mating bond, Lil still holding his face, they felt every emotion and a tingling, also arousing sensation. The both had to moan.

Suddenly there was someone else there, clearing his or her throat.

"Well it's great that you get along like this. But please don't intercourse her at my sickbay", they heard the doctor say, and if you do, please use protection."

Lil retreated her hands from Icheb's face and he pulled back too.

 **Captain's log, stardate 50541.6. We're following through with Chakotay's offer to help the Sakari improve their camouflage and they've agreed to supply us with a generous quantity of gallicite.**

 **About Lil and her suffering of Pon farr, she and Icheb are mates now and hopefully she will take the news about her other DNA-half well.**

[At the sickbay]

Lil and Icheb were already at the sickbay when the doors open for Seven and the other kids, Mezoti, Azan and Rebi. They were at the sickbay for a check-up how their bodies and implants were doing. They saw Icheb already sitting on a bed, with Lil behind him, arms around his waist, he had grabbed the arms and was holding them, and her head laying on his upper back right between his shoulders and under the base of his head, facing the door, and her legs were angled at her left side. The doctor was currently scanning Icheb.

"Is everything alright with him?" Seven asked concerned.

"Everything's fine Seven."

"And Lil? The Pon farr? By the way what is that?"

The doctor moved around to scan Lil, but the couple's current position made it a bit difficult. The doctor sighed.

"Okay, I know you two are mates now and that you're attracted to each other. But please! I need to scan you, both of you."

"Mates?" Seven asked, raising an eyebrow, "does it have something to do with the incident with Ensign Vorik?"

The doctor nodded.

"And what is Pon farr?" Mezoti asked.

"Vulcan blood fever. Every seven years. The wish to take a mate."

The doctor turned to Lil who had turned around and was now sitting between Icheb's legs, his head laid on her shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her upper body.

"You gave each other pretty showy love bites", the doctor sighed while he scanned Lil. Then he smiled satisfied.

"The neurochemical imbalance is gone. I release you to your... duties."

"Wait, you said VULCAN blood fever. But Lil isn't Vulcan."

"Well, not completely", the doctor said, grabbed Lil's chin and moved her long hair back, revealing pointy ears.

[On the Planet's surface]

"Your call sounded urgent, Chakotay", Janeway said.

"I think there's something you should see, Captain. We found this as we were clearing away the ruins. Undoubtedly, one of the invaders who destroyed this colony."

He points to a skeleton with cybernetic skull and body implants.

"The Borg!"


	26. III 25

**Lil's POV**

I walked into the Astrometric lab where I found Icheb sitting and working on something. I smiled at him.

"Hey", I said.

He looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

"Do you need help with that?"

"No I don't. But thank you."

I nodded and wanted to walk out again but he prevented me from that.

"You can still stay and watch if you like."

I smiled again and sat down next to him.

"Of course. By the way, what is it for? The First Annual Voyager Science Fair?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. It's a high-resolution gravimetric sensor array. It'll augment our ability to scan for the neutrino flux associated with wormholes. It could help Voyager find a faster way home. If it works."

"Of course it will work. It is constructed by you and your genius self."

"Thank you. I appreciate your presence and your words. ...

No I don't regret it."

I looked at him with a questioned look.

"What?"

"You thought it. Or thought in that direction. Listen, I will never regret it, okay. You're my precious mate. I won't ever leave you."

I nodded with tears in my eyes. I wanted to kiss him right now, but then my communicator made noise and I sighed.

"Better get to work."

I stood up and turned around. I heard him sighing behind me.

"Come here."

He grabbed my waist and turned me around, and then kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He let go of me and got back to his project and I walked to the engine room.

There Vorik waited for me. This was the first time after the Pon farr case that I saw him again.

"Ensign Vorik."

"Lil."

He looked down at his feet before he continued.

"I hope the last events haven't harmed our friendship. Even if you hate me now, I wish for us to stay friends. Just friends."

"Vorik, I don't hate you. Sure I was not quite fond of this, but... I really don't hate you. We can stay friends. And see it that way; you have a new Vulcan sister. Well, half... Vulcan."

"Thank you. And I appreciate it."

I nodded and had a short flashback how I reacted when the doctor confirmed that I was indeed half Vulcan.

 **Flashback**

"Lil, someone must have already told you, or at least a part of it, but it is true. You're half Vulcan and you have indeed suffered from the Pon farr."

"How do you know for certain?"

"You suffered from it before Ensign Vorik came into physical contact with you. And when you mated with Icheb, you use two traditional Vulcan things, used for mating. First the Vulcan finger-touching and then the mind meld for the telepathic mating bond. And... you have pointy ears."

 **Flashback end**

When I thought about it, I automatically reached up and touched my ears. Yes they were pointy. But if I would have gotten the eyebrows too...

I would have screamed bloody murder.

Now that I know what I am, my memories were coming back slowly.

 **Time skip**

[In the Mess hall]

It's the First Annual Voyager Science Fair, according to the banner. Janeway was looking at Azan and Rebi's exhibit.

"Why potatoes?" she asked.

"Their first idea was to clone Naomi, but I suggested they start with something smaller." (Seven)

"Quite a feat of engineering", B'elanna stated.

"It's a Teirenian ant colony. I infused the soil with a blue ion dye so it'd be easier to see the insects", Mezoti explained.

"They're luminescent." (Janeway)

"The drones produce a fluorescent enzyme that's activated by the Queen."

"Drones and Queens? I thought we were trying to get these children away from the Borg", Janeway directed the last part to Seven.

"The project was Mezoti's idea. I didn't want to discourage her individuality."

"I like bugs", Mezoti said.

"Well done. Let me know before you take up beekeeping."

"What have we got here?"

"It's Kataris", Naomi answered Chakotay.

"Your father's planet." (B'elanna)

"I've been learning all about it", Naomi said.

"Naomi programmed the geophysical and atmospheric conditions." (Seven)

"There's quite a storm in those mountains." (Chakotay)

"The Arpasian range is known for high winds and hail." (Naomi)

"I'll remember to bring my coat. Now this looks impressive."

"It's a high-resolution gravimetric sensor array", Icheb said.

"Ambitious."

"It'll augment our ability to scan for the neutrino flux associated with wormholes. It could help Voyager find a faster way home", he explained.

"The engineering principles are sound."

"I expected these projects to be interesting, but this is truly exceptional."

"Thank you, Captain. I am very interested in astrophysics."

"Well, you've obviously got a knack for it. Well done."

"How did you think of scanning for neutrino fluctuations?" B'elanna asked.

"I've been studying Starfleet records", Icheb answered and he continued under conversation.

"He's a remarkable young man", Janeway stated.

"He hopes to earn a permanent posting in Astrometrics one day."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Captain, the boy has a unique talent." (Seven)

"It's not a question of merit. We've made contact with his parents, and I've set a course for their planet."

They both looked at the former drone boy.

"My scanner is calibrated to pick up changes in neutrino trajectories."

"That's good news. ... But what about Lil?"

"She has to know too."


	27. III 26

[In the Astrometric lab]

"You've exceeded your scheduled time here by one hour", Seven said when she entered.

"I'm almost finished", Icheb replied.

"Your work will have to wait. There's something we need to discuss."

Icheb ignored it.

"Look at this. It's a star forming in the Orpisay nebula."

"The Orpisay nebula is out of range of our sensors", Seven stated.

"I increased the resolution of the long range scanners."

"Impressive."

"When I was on the Cube, I never thought about what was outside. Pulsars, quasars, nebulas", Icheb explained, "But here in this lab, I feel I can see the entire galaxy. What did you want to talk to me about? You said there was something we needed to discuss."

"Yes, that's correct. It's time for you to regenerate."

[In Janeway's quarters]

Janeway was reading a book when the doorbell chimed.

"Come in."

Seven stepped in.

"I'd like the data you've collected on Icheb's species so I can prepare him for re-assimilation", Seven said.

"Maybe we could refer to it as getting reacquainted with his family." (Janeway)

"If you prefer."

"I'll transfer the files down to Astrometrics."

"Thank you."

"How'd he take the news?" Janeway asked, "You haven't told him."

"No."

"Why not?" Janeway wanted to know

"It won't be easy for him to accept. He's adapted to life on Voyager. And to Lil. They are mated"

"And you've adapted to having the boy here."

"My feelings are irrelevant", Seven said.

"Are they? Would you like me to tell them both?" (Janeway)

"It's my responsibility, but I am uncertain how to proceed." (Seven)

"Well, you've already helped Icheb make one difficult transition. How did you do that?" (Janeway)

"By giving him the benefit of my own experiences. Encouraging him to be resilient in the face of obstacles."

"Sounds like a good strategy."

Seven left.

[At Cargo Bay two]

Icheb was working at a console.

"Is your alcove malfunctioning?" Seven asked.

"I'm calculating neutrino trajectories", Icheb responded.

"You need to regenerate."

"Very well."

"Wait. We've located your parents. Voyager is due to arrive at their planet tomorrow."

"Do I have to stay with them?" the boy wanted to know.

"They're your parents."

"I don't remember them", Icheb shot.

"After my parents were assimilated I never saw them again. You're fortunate to have this chance." (Seven)

"What about the others?"

"We haven't been able to locate their families yet."

"That's not what I mean. What will happen to them if I leave? They depend on me", Icheb noted.

"They'll adapt." (Seven)

"I'll never see you again?"

"I've been studying Brunali culture. It's very different from what you've become accustomed to on Voyager."

"In what way?" (Icheb)

"They're an agrarian society. Their technological resources are limited."

"Are they capable of space travel?"

"Yes, but most of their vessels were destroyed by the Borg." (Seven)

"How will I continue my studies?"

"I don't know", Seven answered.

Icheb put down the PADD and stepped into his alcove, before he turned.

"I'm not going to stay with them. I will stay with my mate", he hissed angrily.

With that he turned around and started his regeneration cycle.

"Icheb."


	28. III 27

[On the Bridge]

The Voyager arrived at the Brunali homeworld.

"I'm detecting scattered enclaves on the northern continent, all with populations of fewer than ten thousand", Kim reported.

"Judging from the residual gamma radiation, it appears they've suffered numerous Borg attacks over the past decade", Tuvok said.

"That's not surprising. There's a Borg transwarp conduit less than a light year away", Seven noted.

"Not exactly prime real estate." (Paris)

"Tuvok, run continuous scans for Borg activity. Tom, put us into synchronous orbit", Janeway ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." (Paris)

"Seven. You'd better get Icheb."

"What about Lil?"

Janeway looked at Seven with a questioning look.

"She doesn't know?"

Seven shook her head. Janeway sighed, and made a decision.

"Her too."

[At the Sickbay]

"According to these scans, you're in perfect health", the doctor told Icheb.

"Then why does my stomach feel so strange?" the boy questioned.

The doctor scanned it. Then suddenly Lil stormed in.

"Doctor, I heard Icheb is here. Why?"

"Doctor."

"Oh, I should have known. You've got butterflies in there."

"Butterflies?" (Lil)

"I never assimilated butterflies."

"It's an expression used to describe anxiety or apprehension, both of which are perfectly natural reactions for someone about to meet his long lost parents. If it's any comfort, I'm sure they're just as nervous about meeting you", the doctor said.

"Parents?" Lil whispered.

"Yes he's going to meet them today."

"Parents are irrelevant", Icheb said when he saw Lil's reaction from the corner of his eye.

"Really. Do you think Naomi's mother is irrelevant to her?"

"I have Seven of Nine to assist me in my education. I have you to care for my medical needs."

"Your parents can nurture you in ways this crew can't. They can explain the Brunali culture, share their experiences with you."

"You didn't have parents."

"No, but..."

"You adapted to serve a vital function about this vessel, forged relationships with its crew, all without the benefit of parents", Icheb interrupted.

"I had my programming to fall back on."

"And how would your programming respond if you were asked to live with strangers?" the boy asked.

Then Seven entered.

"Are you damaged?" she asked.

"He's fine. I was just giving him a last minute check-up."

"It's time", Seven meant.

"The butterflies will go away", the doctor said to Icheb.

Seven went out, followed by Icheb and a confused Lil, who walked into the other direction. Seven and Icheb noticed.

"Lil? Aren't you coming?" Icheb asked.

Lil flinched, her muscles tensed and she turned around slowly.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have to do some work at the engine room."

"I'll see you later then?" Icheb asked.

Lil nodded.

"Yeah, of course", she said, smiling hesitantly.

Icheb's looked at Seven and then at Lil again and walked towards the girl. He grabbed her face fiercely and with a strong grip and kissed her long and passionately.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry", the teenager said after they parted.

Lil nodded and watched walk away before she turned around and went to the engine room. B'elanna was surprised to see her.

"Hey Lil. What are you doing here? It's not work time for you yet. And shouldn't you be on the way to the planet by now."

Lil's eyes got wet. The half Klingon came up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I-I just... couldn't. I know we're mates, b-but I have a b-bad feeling, that it w-won't last", the crying girl whined.

"Oh sweetie. And now you want to work here a little to get your mind off of it?"

Lil nodded.

"Vorik and me wanted to work in the Jefferies tubes. You can come with us."

The half Vulcan girl waited patiently when B'elanna went to get Vorik. When the Vulcan saw the tear stained face looking at him, she was crushed in another tight hug.

"Why is my baby sis crying?"

"I'm telling you later. Now I just want to get my mind off of it."

[At the Brunali settlement]

Tuvok, Janeway, Seven and Icheb beamed down.

"Hello. I'm Captain Janeway", Janeway greeted.

Icheb's mother spoke first.

"Icheb", Yifay greeted her son with a relieved smile.

"You've grown." (Leucon)

"He spent several months in a Borg maturation chamber", Seven cut in.

"This is Seven of Nine."

"That's a Borg designation, isn't it?" Yifay asked.

"Like your son, I was liberated from the Collective."

"Seven has been instrumental in helping Icheb make his transition." (Janeway)

"Then we're very grateful to you. I'm Leucon, Icheb's father. This is his mother, Yifay."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Do these hurt you?"

She was going to touch the remains of her son's cortical implant by the bridge of his nose, but his head backed away a few centimeters.

"No", he shot.

"We're very happy to have you back with us. Mala, Remi, Yivel."

"Welcome home, Icheb." (Yivel)

"I would like to return to Voyager now. And to my mate."

"Your mate?" his mother asked confused.

"By the way, where is she", Janeway wanted to know.

"Working in the engine room", Seven answered.

[Briefing room]

"Thank you for coming." (Janeway)

"Where's Icheb?" Leucon wanted to know.

"I thought it might be better if we talked ourselves first."

"What exactly is there to discuss?"

"How to make this transition easier for your son. Please, sit down."

"It won't be easy for him to give up the luxuries of your ship."

"It's more than a question of luxuries. Icheb has special medical needs."

"We have a physician in our settlement." (Leucon)

"We should arrange for him to consult with our Doctor."

"He also requires daily regeneration", Seven argued.

"I'm sure you can adapt some of our technology to make that possible."

"What about his educational requirements?" Seven shot the next question.

"Our children go to school", Yifay answered.

"Will he be able to continue his studies in Astrometrics and spatial harmonics?"

"If Icheb has an aptitude for science, I'm sure he'll find that we have a great deal to teach him."

"For example..."

"We've developed sophisticated techniques in agricultural genetics which allow us to grow crops in an inhospitable environment."

"Icheb has expressed no interest in agriculture." (Seven)

"I'm sure once he's been exposed to the subject, he'll find it quite challenging." (Janeway)

"There's still the issue of his safety."

"We're perfectly capable of protecting our son." (Yifay)

"Your proximity to a Borg conduit makes you extremely vulnerable. I'm curious if you've ever considered relocating."

"Seven."

"No, it's all right, Captain. This planet is our home. We will never leave it. We will defend it against the Borg or anyone else who threatens us." (Leucon)

"Your courage is admirable but unrealistic. And Icheb also has the need for his mate."

"We have plenty of girls back home."

"What???!!!" Seven exclaimed furiously, "you expect him to replace Lil?"

"Wait for me in my ready room", Janeway ordered.

"Captain."

"Now."

Seven turned around and left.

"I apologise for her behaviour. She and Icheb have grown very close and Icheb and Lil they're completely in love, but that's no excuse to Seven for rudeness."

"We'd like to see our son now", Leucon demanded.

"Please be patient. If we rush things, your next encounter with him may not go any better than the last. Stay aboard Voyager for a while. It'll give Icheb a chance to get to know you in an environment that's familiar to him. I'll have Neelix do everything he can to make you comfortable while you're here."


	29. III 28

[In the Ready room]

"Your attitude is making a difficult situation worse", Janeway said, not happy.

"I was simply attempting to insure Icheb's well-being", Seven countered.

"By insulting his parents?"

"Those issues needed to be discussed."

"You could have done it with a little more tact."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't alter the fact that those individuals may not be suitable guardians."

"Those individuals are his mother and father."

"Which is no guarantee that they'll be able to care for him. He's far more likely to flourish if he remains on Voyager."

"That's not an option, Seven."

"Are you ordering him off the ship?"

"That's not what I said."

"So that he can be assimilated again?" Seven shot another question.

"What makes you so sure that's going to happen?" Janeway asked curious.

"They shouldn't remain on that planet."

"It's their home."

"It's not worth protecting."

"Who are you to decide that?"

"Anyone who values their own goals over the safety of their children is irresponsible."

"Are we talking about Icheb's parents, or yours?"

"Both."

"It's not like you to admit to something like that."

"It would be naive for me to claim objectivity in this case. But I'm not prepared to return Icheb to parents who may be as careless as my own."

"I know what it's like to feel protective towards someone you've helped through a difficult period, but Icheb is an individual now. You have to give him a chance to form his own opinions."

"If I do, and he decides to remain on Voyager?"

"Then it'll be my problem."

"You also have to think about Lil. What will happen when Icheb decides to stay there. What will happen when she suffers Pon farr again? You know it could kill her."

"That's only occurring every seven years."

"And how do we know that? How do we know that it's the same with the females like with the males. It could also be that it happens every single month."

"That's unlikely."

"But if it happens, do you want that she sells herself to Vorik? Or that she died from Pon farr? Or that she even commits suicide?"

"Seven that's not going to happen and this discussion is over. For now."

[At Cargo Bay two]

Mezoti was riding a little scooter. Naomi and the twins were playing Kadis-kot.

"Is your mother pretty? What are they like?" Mezoti asked.

"I'm busy", Icheb replied.

"I never met my father."

"I don't remember ours." (Azan)

"Neither do I." (Rebi)

"Are you going to stay with them?" Naomi wanted to know.

"If you leave, who is going to help us with our science projects?" (Mezoti)

"If you don't stop asking questions I'm going to put all of you in a cargo container and transport you back to the Borg."

Seven entered.

"Come with me", she said to Icheb.

"Where?" he wanted to know.

"To dinner with your parents", he got as answer.

"I'm working."

"You can continue your work after the meal."

"I don't have anything to talk about with them."

"Then it will be a very quiet evening."

"I'm not going."

"Your attendance is not optional."

[In the Mess hall]

Yifay and Neelix were bringing dishes from the galley. Seven and Icheb entered.

"Enjoy your meal." (Seven)

She started to leave, then stood by the door.

"Come, sit down."

"I prefer to stand."

"Mister Neelix let me use his galley to prepare some poma."

"I'm not hungry."

"It was your favourite food when you were little."

"I'm not little anymore."

"No. No, you're not."

"Your mother worked hard on that meal. Couldn't you at least try it?"

Icheb looked at Seven, who nodded. Icheb sat and tasted the food.

"Good, isn't it."

"Nice to see the family back together again, isn't it, Seven?"

"When you were little, you would only eat the inside..." (Yifay)

Meanwhile in the Jefferies tube

"Okay. Everything is alright here. Let's move to the next." (B'elanna)

She and Vorik moved to a ladder, but the half Klingon looked back. Lil was still sitting in the same spot like before, having sweat on her forehead and breathing heavily.

"Lil? Everything alright?"

"I-Is it m-me... or is it really hot in here?"

She inhaled deeply and started to tremble. The other two got back to her and Vorik scanned her when B'elanna put a hand on Lil's forehead. Then suddenly, Lil's eyes rolled back and fell backwards, being caught by B'elanna and Vorik, who, to catch her, was letting the tricorder fall.

"B'elanna to the doctor."

"What's the emergency?"

"We need an immediate place to place transportation."

The three were beamed from the Jefferies tube to the sickbay, where the doctor already waited.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were working in a Jefferies tube. She was suddenly very hot, started to tremble and then fell unconscious", B'elanna answered when she and Vorik laid the unconscious girl on a bed.

The doctor started to scan Lil's body part for part.

"Well, there are some things that started a chain reaction. But I think she should listen too."

He injected some medication and vitamins into her blood systems. She woke up with a groan.

"Doc?"

"Hello, Lil. How are you feeling?"

"Literally like I'm in an overheated sauna."

The doctor chuckled, but he got serious again when Lil jumped up and paced around with hectic.

 **Lil's POV**

The doctor asked me how I currently felt. My whole body was burning up. My stomach was feeling like it was close to exploding.

"Literally like I'm in an overheated sauna."

I suddenly had the urge to move around. So I jumped up and paced around. With hectic. The others watched me. I then bent over and screamed. I didn't know why. I just had the need to do it. Just then I yelled something that didn't make sense. Neither to the others or to me.

"Get it out of me! Get it out!!!"

 **No ones POV**

The others were confused. The doctor turned to Vorik. But he just shrugged his soldiers.

"Maybe Tuvok knows what's happening."

"Doctor to Lieutenant Tuvok."

"I hear you."

"You should come to sickbay..."

He was interrupted by another yell in another language from Lil.

"And hurry up."

Lil's eyes were pitch black and her breathing hitched.

"Lil you need to calm down."

The half Vulcan shot the doctor an angry look.

 _"Ponfo miran!"_ *

Tuvok stepped in and immediately earned a glare.

 _"Ghishun tanfi bosh dwener?"_ *

 _"I'm here to help you."_

Lil crouched down like a predator. The doctor quickly set up an energy field that kept Lil from moving further than the bed. The doctor stepped up to the dark-skinned Vulcan.

"Her vitamin levels are dangerously low, she has a chemical imbalance again, but not like during the Pon farr and her hormones are going crazy. Lieutenant. Is it that what I think it is?"

Tuvok inhaled deeply and then sighed.

"Human females, even half human ones are needing large doses of hormones and Vulcan vitamins before conception in order to prepare their body."

"Prepare for what?" B'elanna asked.

"The fetus", Vorik cut in.

"Fetus? Wait,... you mean... she's pregnant?!"

She received a few nods as answer.

"If she does not get those two important things,... it will damage her and the baby very bad."

"I'm going to retrieve some vitamins. Vorik, please assist me."

The two went out of the sickbay and headed towards the mess hall. There Seven was still standing next to the door. She turned around when B'elanna and Vorik entered.

"Excuse me, but this is an emergency. NEELIX!"

The Talaxian came bursting from his kitchen. The three Brunali turned their attention to the half Klingon.

"Yes?"

"Vitamins." (B'elanna)

"Vulcan." (Vorik)

"Emergency!" (Both)

Neelix looked at them confused. Seven had and eyebrow raised.

"What? Oh yes, one second please."

He sprinted to his kitchen and came back with strange plants and vegetables or fruit. He handed them to the two.

"Are those Vulcan?"

"Yes they are, thank you Mr Neelix." (Vorik)

The two headed out with the plants.

 ***Go to hell!**

 ***Why is he here?**


	30. III 29

[Brunali settlement]

"The Borg didn't leave us much to work with but we didn't need much, just a little ingenuity. Everything you see, we built with our own hands. Our homes, cultivation bays..." (Leucon)

"What's this?" Icheb asked.

"A genetic re-sequencer. We use it to alter the DNA of certain plants to conform with environmental conditions."

"You built this as well?"

"We adapted parts from damaged vessels. Nothing's been wasted."

"Efficient."

"Efficiency's one attribute we share with the Borg. In our case, it's a necessity. I know our settlement seems primitive compared to Voyager, but I promise you, that will change."

"What about space travel?"

"Someday we'll have ships that rival Voyager, but we need the dedication of young people like you to help us."

"Icheb! How are you?" a young man, named Yivel shouted from a rocky field.

"Well, thank you", Icheb yelled back.

"Maybe later you can join us up on the field for a game of pala."

"I don't remember how to play."

"It will come back to you."

"You used to be quite an athlete. You can make a difference here, Icheb", Leucon told his son.

"I don't know anything about agriculture or genetics", the young boy said.

"It won't take you long to learn. Not with a mind like yours."

Seven beamed down.

"It's time to return to Voyager", she said.

"I am staying here tonight." (Icheb)

"They don't have a regeneration unit."

"We're going to have to install one eventually. Might as well do it now", the teenager's father noted.

"As far as I am aware, he hasn't decided to remain here yet."

"But he has asked to stay tonight", Leucon retorted.

"Return with me to the ship. We'll prepare a regeneration unit", Seven demanded.

[At the Cargo Bay two]

"I've adapted this neural transceiver to interface with the portable regenerator. It has enough power to complete one full cycle", Seven explained.

"We'll have to devise a way of recharging it."

"If Icheb decides to stay."

"My wife and I appreciate everything you've done for our son. It's obvious you care about him."

SEVEN: He's a unique individual. And I'm not the only one who cares about him."

Just then Lil entered the cargo bay.

"Seven, there you are. I..."

"Later please."

The young girl looked taken aback and looked between the two adults.

"Did I interrupt something important?"

"Yes. Now please go."

"Uhm... okay."

She looked down to the ground with wet eyes and backed away a few steps, before leaving the room dejected.

"Who was that?"

"That... was your son's mate."

"She's quite a beautiful girl. I hope she will let him go. If he decides to stay. To get him back, is, well, a miracle."

"How was Icheb taken?"

"Since the Borg first attacked us, we've taken great pains to hide whatever new technology we develop."

"So the passing cubes won't be attracted to your planet", Seven noted.

"Unfortunately, we haven't always been successful. One morning, about four years ago, Icheb heard me talking about a new fertilisation array we'd constructed in the lower field. He wanted to see it. I told him I'd take him the next day but he was impatient, the way boys can be. I never even realised he'd wandered off when the alarm sounded. It turns out the Borg were just as interested in our new technology as Icheb was. They took him, and assimilated everyone in the area. If only I'd kept a closer eye on him." (Leucon)

"Icheb has a mind of his own."

"But still, it's hard not to blame myself. Your parents must've felt the same way when they lost you."

"My parents were with me when the Borg attacked", Seven told him.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like for them, watching their daughter being assimilated. Helpless to defend her."

"It's important that Icheb regenerate for six uninterrupted hours."

"I understand." (Leucon)

"He may resist. He doesn't like to waste time. I've had to contend with his lack of patience as well."


End file.
